Issei the Gamer
by mbit99
Summary: Issei mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yang mampu hidup seperti di dunia RPG, bagaimanakah nasibnya? Saksikan di fic ini AU, No gaje, Slight OOC, Pairing masih tanda tanya
1. Chapter 1 - The Game Starts

**Disclaimer(1 Fic Penuh): Ane ngak punya DxD atau fandom lainapapun yang ane bicarakan termasuk isinya... Ini akan berlaku sepanjang fanfic ini berjalan... Semua yang hampir mirip atau mirip dengan dunia nyata adalah sebuah kebetulan belaka yang tidak pernah terduga, semua kesamaan tempat, kota, nama, dan lain-lain hanya kebetulan belaka.**

 **RPG Sistem: Campuran FF XV, RPG pada umumnya, The Gamer(Webtoon, bukan punya ane)**

 **Battle Sistem: FF XV, The Gamer(Bukan punya ane)**

 **Ini adalah Fanfic Game RPG pertama ane. Semoga kalian menikmati...**

Keterangan:

"Kata"

' _Pikiran_ '

'Bicara pada Sacred Gear'

[Ddraig(Hostnya lain)]

{Albion(Hostnya Vali)}

 **Quest, Info, Menu, Skill, Stats, dan semacamnya**

Issei The Gamer

Chapter 1 - The Game Starts

(Issei POV)

Namaku, Issei Hyoudou, semua orang memanggilku 'Ise'. Aku adalah seorang fan game J-RPG apalagi serial 'Final Fantasy', 'Dragon Quest', dan 'Tales' . Menurutku game-game itu bagus. Walaupun aku demikian, aku lebih menyukai para karakter wanita yang ada di game sana, apalagi Tifa Lockhart dari 'Final Fantasy VII' dan Milla Maxwell dari 'Tales of Xilla'.

Mereka memiliki badan yang seperti seorang dewi, aku harap mereka ada di dunia nyata. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin untuk sebuah karakter game untuk muncul di dunia nyata. Kenyataan memang kejam padaku bung, karena ini semua terjadi tanpa keinginanku...

Omong-omong, aku masih bersekolah di Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma, sebuah Institut terkenal yang dulunya hanya khusus para gadis, namun sekarang adalah Institut dimana semua orang pintar dapat masuk, tanpa memandang laki perempuannya seseorang. Tesnya susah sih, untuk masuk ke sekolah itu, kami harus membuat sebuah tesis yang sangat bagus dan mengerjakan soal kami dengan baik, minimal 85 dari 100 untuk kedua tes ini untuk masuk, dan itu nilai terpisah.

Untungnya, aku berhasil membuat sebuah Tesis yang bagus dan membuat para pengajar disana senang membaca tesisku serta mengerjakan tesnya dengan benar. Dan, aku memasuki salah satu bidang unggulan di sekolah itu, yaitu, jurusan manajemen, universitas ini banyak memproduksi manajer kelas tinggi disana.

Aku pun berpikir bagaimana kalau seandainya aku menjadi seorang manajer suatu perusahaan. Seketika muncul sebuah layar virtual muncul secara tiba-tiba, sepertinya ada yang aneh kemarin sehingga aku memiliki kemampuan ini, menghilangkan pikiranku akan masa depanku.

 **[Mission Alert!]**

 **Misi: Cepat bangun, sarapan, dan sekolah!**

 **Reward: 10000 Yen, 140 XP Hubungan dengan faksi [BEM Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma] meningkat**

 **Failure: Hukuman 'setrap' selama 1 jam, -270 HP, -20 MP karena 'setrap', Hubungan dengan faksi [BEM Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma] menurun,**

 **Ya/Tidak**

Hah? Bagaimana layar quest yang biasa kulihat di game-game ini muncul? Aku tidak tahu dan akhirnya menekan tombol [Accept] , lalu segera bangun dari kasur empukku dan meninggalkan dakimakura waifuku disana, pergi ke bawah, melakukan apa yang diminta oleh wall misi tersebut.

"Pagi, Ise." ibuku langsung menyapaku begitu aku turun, aku pun duduk di meja yang ada di dekat dapur. Seketika aku melihatnya untuk sesaat, melihat wajah cantiknya yang masih tersenyum sambil menyiapkan makanan untukku. Kalau ayah, dia sudah berkerja ketika aku bangun.

 **[Character Observation Complete!]**

 **Name: Koyuki Hyoudou – Lv. 2**

 **Title: Seorang Ibu yang baik hati**

 **HP: 318/318**

 **MP: -**

 **Koyuki Hyoudou adalah ibu dari Issei Hyoudou, Suami dari Kaji Hyoudou. Pekerjaan sehari-harinya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Sama seperti ibunya yang lain, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk anaknya dan mendoakan anaknya agar selalu tumbuh dan menjadi seseorang yang dewasa.**

 **Kamu melakukan observasi pertamamu kau mendapatkan skill [Observe]!**

 **[Observe]**

 **Type: Active**

 **Lv: 1/10 – Exp 2%**

 **Cost: 5 MP sekali pakai**

 **Info: Skill untuk mengobservasi suatu target dan mendapatkan info dari target itu dengan detail.**

Huh? Skill [Observe]? Kenapa ini bisa tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, jangan-jangan aku sedang terjebak di dunia RPG atau aku memiliki semacam kemampuan khusus, apa aku bisa mengecek tiga skala dari ibuku sendiri? Ah, jangan! Itu sangat gila kalau dibayangkan, aku tidak akan berpikir seperti itu juga!

 **Kau membuat keputusan yang bijak dan logis, kau mendapatkan 1 WIS dan 1 INT**

"Ise, kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Ibuku dengan nada yang terkesan khawatir dibalik senyumannya itu sambil menaruh sarapanku, yakni sebuah nasi kari yang sangat enak masakan ibuku, akupun mengaktifkan kemampuan [Observe]ku lagi.

 **[Item Observation Complete]**

 **Nasi Kari Buatan Ibu**

 **Type: Healing Item, Buff Item**

 **Info: Nasi Kari buatan Ibu, rasanya sungguh enak dan terkandung kasih seorang ibu di setiap nasi, lauk, serta kuah karinya.**

 **Effect: 50 HP, 30 MP, STR +20%, SPD +20%, VIT +20% selama 4 jam**

Aku pun langsung melahap masakan enak buatan ibuku itu dengan lahap, lalu aku melihat jam utnuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Dan mataku terbelakak, Sekarang pukul 08:40, tandanya 20 menit lagi aku harus sampai ke sekolah, aku pun cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makananku dan meminum segelas air putih yang ada di sebelahku.

"Ise, kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Ibu dengan cemas setelah aku mempercepat proses sarapanku.

Aku langsung berdiri setelah selesai makan, menaruh piring dan gelas ke tempat cucian, lalu segera berlari menuju daerah depan rumah, lalu aku memasang sepatuku yang tertata dengan rapi sambil mengambil lalu mengenakan tasku yang sudah ada di samping rak sepatuku.

"Ibu, aku hampir terlambat! Aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Issei sambil berlari ke depan pintu, lalu membuka pintunya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu itu.

"Hati-hati ya, Ise..." kata Ibuku begitu aku menutup pintunya dan dia masih tersenyum sampai sekarang. Senyumannya dapat membuat lelaki manapun menginginkan dia, begitu pula dengan badannya, ya dia bisa dibilang seorang ibu yang cantik, penyayang, dan mampu memenuhi kebutuhan jasmani suaminya, ayahku adalah seorang yang beruntung sepertinya. Sempurna mungkin adalah kata yang cocok untuk dia.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju sekolahku, walau aku terasa lelah dan ingin berhenti, aku terus berlari demi misi pertamaku itu, dan aku akhirnya sampai ke depan gerbang institut. Aku berhenti di daerah depan institut dengan badan yang sudah setengah kelelahan.

 **Mission Complete!**

 **Rewards: 10000 Yen, 140 XP Hubungan dengan faksi [BEM Institut Widya Abirupa] meningkat**

 **Kau sudah berlari menuju sekolah jaraknya sekitar 1 km, kau mendapatkan 1 SPD dan1 VIT**

Setelah sampai, Aku melihat pada jam tangan yang ada di tangan kananku, anehnya, sekarang pukul 08:50, aku masih memiliki 10 menit untuk mengambil napas dan beristirahat, sementara, ada sekitar 5 gadis yang melewatiku terus menjauh dan memasang muka jijik. Aku pun mengobservasi mereka dan siapa mereka.

 **[Multi Characters Observation Complete!]**

 **Name: Christa Alora – Lvl. 2**

 **Title: Pemutus Hati Pria**

 **HP: 250/250**

 **MP: -**

 **Info: Siswi kelas 2-A [Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma]**

 **Name: Claire Setiawan – Lv. 3**

 **Title: Mawar Widya Abirupa Dharma**

 **HP: 292/292**

 **MP: -**

 **Info: Siswi kelas 3-C [Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma]**

 **Name: Meyrina Pramusyah – Lv. 2**

 **Title: Penyiksa Pria**

 **HP: 256/256**

 **MP: -**

 **Info: Siswi kelas 1-A [Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma]**

 **Name: Koiyuchi Murayama – Lv. 7**

 **Title: Ketua Klub Kendo**

 **HP: 389/389**

 **MP: -**

 **Info: Siswi kelas 2-B [Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma]**

 **Name: Touko Katase – Lv. 6**

 **Title: Unggulan Klub Kendo**

 **HP: 376/376**

 **MP: -**

 **Info: Siswi kelas kelas 2-B [Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma]**

Hah? Statsnya mereka bagus-bagus, dan ada penyiksa pria disini, sebaiknya aku tidak macam-macam dengan mereka atau aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa untuk anak-anakku.. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kelasku, yakni kelas 2-3.

Sesampainya disana ada seorang pria yang duduk di kursi yang ada dibelakangku, yakni Yuuto Kiba, ya dia teman dari kecil sih... Kita dulu selalu bermain game bersama, hanya saja dia jauh lebih populer karena dia tampan dan dia bukan mesum. Aku pun mengobservasi temanku yang satu ini.

 **[Character Observation Complete!]**

 **Name: Yuuto Kiba - Lv. 24**

 **Title: The Flash, Pewaris Klan Kiba**

 **HP: 2253/2253**

 **MP: 500/500**

 **Info: Teman masa kecil dari Issei Hyoudou, dia juga calon penerus dari Keluarga Kiba, terkenal dengan kemampuan bela diri dan bersenjata mereka. Merupakan salah satu keluarga pelindung negara ini.**

 **Skill [Observe] Level Up! Lvl. 1 - 2, Sekarang kau bisa mengecek sisa dari HP dan MP targetmu!**

Huh... Level 24 dan dia memiliki HP dan MP yang besar, glek... Ampun, aku tidak mau bermacam-macam dengannya... Oh ya, sepertinya Skill [Observe]ku meningkat karena ini. Aku segera duduk di kursiku dan Kiba pun langsung menaruh bukunya yang dia baca sedari tadi dan mengajakku mengobrol seperti biasanya.

"Halo, Issei! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, teman." kata Kiba dengan ramahnya, ya kita sudah berteman untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga, hal ini sudah cukup wajar untuk kita, dan para gadis menatap kami dengan tatapan liar seperti biasanya, namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar.

"Hai juga, Kiba! Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku dengan keramahan yang sama, lalu kita berbicara berbagai macam topik, apalagi bahan penelitian [Klub Ilmu Gaib] , dia dengan mudahnya membagikan info keluarganya juga, walau sebatas kulit. Singkatnya, kita itu teman baik, sampai Duo Mesum kesal denganku.

-Line Break-

Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma, 12.30

Disaat jam istirahat, aku sedang duduk sendirian di meja dan Kiba sudah tidak ada di tempat. Aku punmemutuskan untuk mengecek stats awalku diminus dengan apa yang sudah kudapat karena apa yang kulakukan tadi. Aku pun mencoba untuk menekan ruang kosong yang ada di depanku ke sana ke mari seperti menyentuh udara, walau tidak berhasil.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan "Stats", seketika sebuah layar virtual keluar di depan dalam hitungan waktu Sonic berlari sepanjang 1 m. Ya, layarnya berwarna biru muda dan banyak tulisannya.

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou – Lv. 5**

 **Title: Si Mesum, The Gamer, Salah satu anggota [Trio Mesum]**

 **Ras/Job: Human/Murid Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **STR: 8(+20% = 9.6, 10 menit lagi)**

 **VIT: 9 (+20% = 10.8, 10 menit lagi)**

 **SPD: 10(+20% = 12, 10 menit lagi)**

 **MAG: 3**

 **INT: 9**

 **WIS: 11**

 **WIL: 20**

 **CHA: 4**

 **LUC: 5**

 **EXP: 140/500**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Money: 10000 Yen**

 **Other Menu:**

 **[Info] [Skill List] [Gear] [Inventory] [Options]**

Hah? Statsku rendah sekali dengan yang paling tinggi adalah WIL, apa itu? Apalagi levelku hanya 5!? Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengecek [Info] dengan mengatakan Info, seketika layar yang ada di depanku bertambah satu dengan beberapa tulisan yang ada di depanku dan itu sangat rumit.

 **Info**

 **Ada beberapa informasimu sebagai starter, ini adalah informasi detail mengenai Stats yang ada. Mulai dari nama sampai ke uang akan dibahas**

 **Name – level : nama dari si pemilik, ini juga untuk mengecek level dari si pemilik, seperti game online dan RPG pada umumnya.**

 **Ras: Ras dari si pemilik, menentukan stats dasar dari si pemilik, bersifat genetik dan susah diganti, kecuali dalam aktivitas magis tertentu.**

 **Job: Pekerjaan dari si pemilik, ini hanya informasi umum yang tidak ada pengaruh pada stats**

 **Title: Titel atau julukan tertentu yang di dapat melalui sebuah aktivitas dan titel tertentu mampu meningkatkan statsmu**

 **HP: Berapa damage yang bisa si pemilik terima atau Health Points, beberapa game menyebutnya Hit Points. Nilai maksimum dari stats ini bisa meningkat dengan peningkatan level atau stats WIL dari si pemilik, skill dan gear tertentu juga bisa meningkatkan ini. Damage akan menurunkan stats ini, beberapa interaksi dengan luar juga bisa menurunkan stats ini. Stats Ailments tertentu juga bisa, seperti: Burn, Froze, Electrocuted, Poisoned, Bleeding, Drained, dan sejenisnya.**

 **MP: Mana Points, ini adalah jumlah mana yang dimiliki si pemilik, jarang dimiliki oleh manusia. Bisa dipakai untuk mengaktifkan skill tertentu, mau aktif maupun pasif. Nilai maksimum dari stats ini bisa meningkat dengan peningkatan level atau stats INT dan WIS dari si pemilik, skill dan gear tertentu juga bisa meningkatkan ini. Stats Ailments bisa menurunkan atau mengunci ini untuk sementara sampai si pemilik memulihkannya adalah: Mana Drain, Curse, Mana Freeze, dan Mana Seal.**

 **Stats: Status, menentukan seberapa hebatnya si pemilik di beberapa stats yang dibawah ini. Stats yang dibawah ini bisa ditingkatkan dengan beberapa cara: yang pertama, dengan sebuah gear, yang kedua, dengan sebuah skill, yang ketiga, meningkatan level, yang keempat, dengan skill point, yang kelima, dengan melakukan aktivitas tertentu, yang terakhir, dengan buff yang kamu terima dari makanan, minuman, obat, atau ramuan(dimana cara yang terakhir hanya bersifat sementara).**

 **STR/Strength: Stats ini merupakan Stats yang menentukan seberapa kuatnya si pemilik, stats ini bisa meningkat dengan gear dan skill yang digunakan, stats ini juga bisa ditingkatkan dengan cara melakukan sebuah aktivitas yang meningkatkan kekuatan si pemilik dan skill poin mereka. Skill ini juga akan meningkat setelah level up. Stats ini meningkatkan damage output dari sebuah serangan atau skill aktif, namun tidak untuk serangan elemental dan sihir.**

 **VIT/Vitality: Stats ini menentukan seberapa bagus ketahanan si pemilik, stats ini bisa meningkat dengan gear dan skill yang digunakan, stats ini juga bisa ditingkatkan dengan cara melakukan sebuah aktivitas yang meningkatkan ketahanan si pemilik dan skill poin mereka. Skill ini juga akan meningkat setelah level up. Stats ini meningkatkan ketahanan seseorang dalam menerima serangan atau skill aktif, namun tidak untuk serangan elemental dan sihir.**

 **SPD/Speed: Stats ini menentukan seberapa cepat si pemilik dalam bereaksi atau bergerak, stats ini bisa meningkat dengan gear dan skill yang digunakan, stats ini juga bisa ditingkatkan dengan cara melakukan sebuah aktivitas yang meningkatkan kecepatan si pemilik dan skill poin mereka. Skill ini juga akan meningkat setelah level up. Stats ini meningkatkan kecepatan berlari, menyerang, dan menghindar dari si pemilik.**

 **MAG/Magic: Stats ini menentukan seberapa hebat si pemilik dalam menciptakan atau menahan sebuah serangan sihir dan elemental, stats juga ini bisa meningkat dengan gear dan skill yang digunakan, stats ini juga bisa ditingkatkan dengan cara melakukan sebuah aktivitas yang meningkatkan kekuatan sihir si pemilik dan skill poin mereka. Skill ini juga akan meningkat setelah level up. Stats ini meningkatkan damage output elemental dan sihir, serta ketahanan si pemilik pada serangan tersebut.**

 **INT/Intelligence: Stats ini menentukan seberapa pintar si pemilik, stats ini tidak bisa meningkat dengan gear dan skill yang digunakan. Walau demikian, stats ini juga bisa ditingkatkan dengan aktivitas yang meningkatkan kepintaran si pemilik dan dengan skill points. Skill ini juga akan meningkat setelah level up. Stats ini meningkatkan jumlah EXP yang diperoleh dalam skill maupun level, serta meningkatkan pengendalian dalam pemakaian MP.**

 **WIS/Wisdom: Stats ini menentukan seberapa bijak si pemilik, stats ini tidak bisa meningkat dengan gear dan skill yang digunakan. Walau demikian, stats ini juga bisa ditingkatkan dengan aktivitas yang meningkatkan kebijakan si pemilik dan masih bisa ditingkatkan dengan skill points. Skill ini juga akan meningkat setelah level up. Stats ini meningkatkan jumlah maksimum dan regenerasi MP.**

 **WIL/Willpower: Stats ini menentukan seberapa kuatnya tekad si pemilik, stats ini tidak bisa meningkat dengan gear dan skill yang digunakan. Walau demikian, stats ini juga bisa ditingkatkan dengan menghadapi sebuah peristiwa yang meningkatkan kekuatan tekad si pemilik dan masih bisa ditingkatkan dengan skill points. Skill ini juga akan meningkat setelah level up. Stats ini meningkatkan jumlah maksimum dan regenerasi HP.**

 **CHA/Charisma: Stats ini menunjukkan seberapa karismatiknya si pemilik dan menentukan cepat seberapa mudahnya meningkatkan relasi dirinya dengan orang lain, stats ini bisa ditingkatkan.**

 **LUC/Luck: Stats ini menentukan seberapa beruntungnya si pemilik, stats ini hanya bisa meningkat dengan gear dan skill tertentu, stats ini juga bisa ditingkatkan dengan skill points, stats ini memiliki kemungkinan meningkat dengan aktivitas. Skill ini juga akan meningkat setelah level up. Stats ini meningkatkan jumlah loot item dan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan CRITICAL DAMAGE(Damage +50%)**

 **Exp: Experience bisa di dapat dari misi, menyerang monster, membaca buku, melakukan skillnya secara berulang-ulang atau melakukan aktivitas tertentu. Semakin tinggi level, maka semakin tinggi pula Exp yang harus dicapai si pemilik**

 **Skill Points: Jumlah Skill Points yang kau dapat dari Level Up, Skill Point Book, atau Quest tertentu. Semakin tinggi levelmu, INT, WIS, dan LUC mu, semakin besar pula Skill Point yang kau akan dapat setiap kau Level Up dan membuka Skill Point Book.**

 **Money: Uang yang kau dapat dari beberapa cara: Loot, Trade, Quest, Battle, Arena Championship, dan lain sebagainya. Tenang, uang palsu tidak bisa dikonversi menjadi uang di Inventorymu. Jumlah uang dan mata uang akan berubah tergantung negara mana yang kamu kunjungi, kamu bisa mengambil atau memasukkan uang sebanyak yang kau mau di dalamnya.**

 **Items: Ada beberapa jenis items yang kau bisa sortirkan, yakni: Healing, Armor, Weapon, Material, Special, Buff, Food, dan Drink. Jika barang tersebut bukan salah satu dari jenis tersebut akan dianggap sebagai '-', alias tidak ada jenisnya**

 **Skill: Kemampuan yang kamu miliki setelah melakukan aktivitas tertentu. Skill memiliki levelnya sendiri dan akan meningkat tahapannya seiring kamu mencapai Skill Level Cap. Skill tidak dapat dilevel up menggunakan Skill Points, karena itu sama saja dengan curang. Ada dua tipe, Active dan Passive. Skill Passive akan selalu aktif. Skill Active sendiri terdiri dari dua: Close Range maupun Long Range. Yang Long Range memiliki radius dan/atau jarak tembaknya sendiri, sementara yang Close Range tidak memiliki radius maupun jaraknya.**

 **Gear: Gear adalah senjata dan armor yang kau pakai untuk bertarung nanti, barang yang kau pakai nanti akan meningkatkan stats tertentu. Semakin langka item itu, semakin bagus pula barang itu. Ada beberapa jenis: Helmet, Torso 1-3, Leg 1-3, Boots 1-2, Acc 1-17(10 Ring, 2 Earing, 2 Bracelet, 1 Necklace, 2 Head Acc).**

 **Loot: Loot adalah item dari Monster yang kau sudah kalahkan, tergantung level dan rarity monster yang kau serang, loot akan semakin bagus jika kau melawan monster yang level dan raritynya lebih tinggi. Dan akan diklasifikasikan sesuai dengan klasifikasi Items.**

 **Dungeon: Ini bisa muncul kapan saja dan dimana saja, dan kau juga bisa menciptakannya sendiri.**

Wow... Ini sangat mendetail dan aku langsung merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku merasakan kebingungan dan aku segera menekan tombol 'X' pada semua wallku dan aku memutuskan untuk berpikir untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya Matsuda dan Motohama siap menggangguku.

"Yo, Issei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi mengintip para wanita-wanita di kamar mandi Klub Kendo?" tanya Matsuda dengan nada yang sangat bersahabat. Ya, kami memang solid karena kami mesum. Tapi, sekali lagi, aku mulai tidak tertarik dengan permainanmu, bung. Karena, nanti aku yang sengsara. Aku akan menolaknya, karena aku sendiri mulai tertarik akan hal lain.

Hal ini sudah jelas Sacred Gear, [The Gamer] yang merupakan Hidden Longinus yang hanya muncul satu kali saja dan membuat diriku menjadi seorang pahlawan RPG pada umumnya, membuatku ingin mengembangkan apa yang aku punya sekarang. Mungkin, aku pernah membaca buku tentang 'Hidden Longinus' ketika ada di rumah Kiba, makanya aku tahu ini.

"Yo, Yuuji, Touren, hari ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada tubuh wanita, jadi, mohon kerjasamanya untuk tidak mengajakku untuk melihat tubuh wanita." Kata Issei, dimana satu kelas langsung kaget dan termasuk mereka berdua bagai mendengar pesan dari malaikat maut.

"Issei sudah berubah?! Dia tidak mesum?! Ini pasti bercanda? Mana pemimpin kami yang sangat mesum dulu?!" tanya Matsuda dengan penuh amarah sambil memegang kerah bajuku dan menariknya dengan keras, lalu melempar ku ke lemari, akupun memakai [Observe] , ugh... Sakit memang...

 **[Multi Characters Observation Complete!]**

 **Yuuji Matsuda – Lv.4**

 **Title: Paparazzi Mesum, Lolicon, Si Botak Mesum, Salah satu Anggota [Trio Mesum]**

 **HP: 373/373**

 **MP: -**

 **Touren Motohama – Lv.3**

 **Title: Si Kacamata Mesum, Pengukur Tiga Ukuran, Salah satu anggota [Trio Mesum]**

 **HP: 332/332**

 **MP: 50/50**

"Kalau Issei memang mau berubah, jangan ganggu dia!" kata dua gadis berambut coklat dan berambut pink yang memakai seragam disaat yang bersamaan, mereka tampak menatap Yuuji dan Touren disaat yang bersamaan, Yuuji pun melepaskan aku, dan aku berpikir kembali. Yakni, Koyuchi Murayama dan Touko Katase.

 **Kau memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti aktivitas mesum lagi, 1 WIS, 1 CHA**

 **Title [Mesum Yang Bertobat] di dapatkan**

 **Efek: 20% Kesempatan untuk meningkatkan 1.2x relasi dengan siswi [Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma, 1.2x CHA**

"Kami akan membuatmu ingat itu lagi, Issei!" kata mereka semua sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi untuk mengintip para gadis, namun sepertinya kedua gadis ini tahu apa yang dimaksud dan mereka pergi menyusulnya, lalu aku memutuskan untuk berpikir tentang apa yang seharusnya kupikirkan sebelum Kiba datang kemari setelah melakukan 'aktivitas klub'nya.

Aku mulai berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya Irina menemuiku kalau aku mesum, dia pasti akan sangat sedih. Kok aku memikirkannya lagi ya, sepertinya ini mengenai masa lampauku yang bisa dikatakan bahagia setengah sedih, itu.

"Oi, Issei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Kiba dengan nada bingung karena melihatku yang hanya duduk di kursi sambil memandang ke arah jendela dan, sejak Irina tidak ada, hanya Kiba lah yang menjadi temanku. Dan, walau aku mesum dia hanya sebatas menasehatiku saja.

"Dan, siapa yang memukulmu tadi?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi serius. Oh tidak, sepertinya Yuuji akan mendapat rasa sakit yang luar biasa setelah ini.

"Santai dulu bro... Ini hanya luka kecil dan aku tidak apa-apa, hanya memikirkan apa yang Irina akan lakukan seandainya dia tahu kalau aku adalah seorang mesum." Kataku dengan nada sedikit sedih dan merasa bersalah dibalik senyumanku yang mengatakan aku baik-baik saja.

"Oh, begitu. Aku yakin Irina akan sedih kalau tahu ini, Issei, baguslah kalau kau bertobat." Kata Kiba sambil menepuk pundakku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tapi dia memang teman terbaik yang aku punya.

Kau menyadari perbuatanmu dan kamu bertobat dari perbuatanmu yang dulu, satu Quest muncul

 **[Mission Alert!]**

 **Bertobat**

 **Kau ingin bertobat dan kau harus melakukannya dengan komitmen yang kuat.**

 **Reward: 10000 XP, Quest baru, Meningkatkan hubungan dengan [Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma] dan seluruh jajarannya, minus Yuuji dan Touren, Meningkatkan hubungan dengan [?] , Kepuasan tersendiri**

 **Failure: Rasa menyesal yang amat dalam, menurunkan bahkan menghabiskan hubunganmu dengan [Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma] , menurunkan hubunganmu dengan [?]**

 **Ini Quest Jangka Panjang, bisa selesai jauh lebih lama dari quest lain**

 **Ya/Tidak**

Lagi-lagi ini muncul, ya sudah lah... Aku menekan tombol [Ya] , entah kenapa ini menjadi seperti game namun lebih ke arah game kehidupan yang aku tidak pernah ambil. Mungkin, ini kesempatanku, aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi orang yang dibenci karena kemesumanku. Jadi kuambil saja.

"Issei, aku mau ke klub dulu ya" kata Kiba dengan senyuman tulus dan mata tertutupnya, membuat para gadis fujoshi yang kulihat di daerah sana berteriak tidak jelas. Mengganggu sekali mereka, rasanya ingin kututup mulut mereka itu.

"Oke, Kiba, aku mau jalan ke kantin di gedung sebelah dulu ya." Kataku yang ikut berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas bersamanya. Aku pun segera berjalan ke kantin dan dia berjalan ke arah klub yang ingin dia tuju. Tentu, kami berpisah begitu sudah ada di depan pintu.

Bicara masalah kemampuanku, rasanya aku seperti protagonis di sebuah game Action-Strategy Role Play Game, namun sistem ini tampak lebih kompleks dan membingungkan, kalau kalian tidak paham. Quest beragam bisa saja muncul sejak kemarin dan tentu, aku punya statsku sendiri.

Aku pun sudah sampai di lantai dasar dan koridor menuju kantin dimana itu terbuka, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh muncul tiba-tiba dan terlihat seperti pinguin. Dan, dia tampak seperti ingin mengejar seorang gadis dengan tatapan mesum yang mengerikannya itu.

 **Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik, Quest baru muncul, kau hanya bisa pilih satu dari dua quest ini**

 **[Bantu si Pinguin] atau [Bantu si Perempuan]**

Yang mana yang harus kupilih ya? Sepertinya membingungkan untukku.

TBC

 **A/N: Oh iya, aku agak lupa memasukkan skill [Gamer's Body] dan [Gamer's Mind] , mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan dimasukkan dan, ceritanya akan agak berbeda dengan jalan cerita DxD serta The Gamer(Yang jadi panutan besar cerita ini)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pilihan

**Balik lagi dengan fic DxD yang agak mirip dengan The Gamer, walau dengan twist ane sendiri. Well, kalau kalian lihat bagian quest terakhir, quest system disini bisa bersifat objektif dan pilihannya bisa menentukan apa yang terjadi kedepan. Beberapa review ane balas dulu, pertama, ini fic memang seperti yang dibayangkan, DxD rasa Indo dan Issei bertobat di fic ini. Kenapa? Itu akan diberitahu di cerita. Dan, makasih buat dukungannya. Flame(Jika ada) akan dikasih ke Natsu, lumayan.**

Chapter 2 - Pilihan

Aku, Issei Hyoudou, pun sudah sampai di lantai dasar dan koridor menuju kantin dimana itu terbuka, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh muncul tiba-tiba dan terlihat seperti pinguin. Dan, dia tampak seperti ingin mengejar seorang gadis dengan tatapan mesum yang mengerikannya itu.

 **Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik, Quest baru muncul, kau hanya bisa pilih satu dari dua quest ini**

 **[Bantu si Pinguin] atau [Bantu si Perempuan]**

 **Quest yang mana yang harus kupilih ya? Sepertinya membingungkan untukku. Mungkin, aku akan memilih untuk mengecek rewardnya dan detailnya. Lebih baik mengetahui questnya daripada asal memilih quest seperti orang membabi buta, bukan?**

 **"Detail Quest." kataku, lalu muncul sebuah layar hologram yang menunjukkan beberapa tulisan.**

 **[Bantu si Pinguin]**

 **Kau melihat si gadis sedang diganggu oleh si Pinguin dan kebetulan gadis itu sangat montok, kau mungkin mau untuk membantu si pinguin itu.**

 **Reward: 5000 Yen, 160 XP, kesempatan untuk bermain dengan gadis itu di tempat yang tersembunyi**

 **Failure: Menurunkan reputasimu dengan [?] dan nenurunkan reputasimu dengan [Widya Abirupa Dharma] dan seluruh jajarannya minus Matsuda dan Motohama, Titelmu kembali menjadi [Mesum]**

 **[Bantu si Gadis]**

 **Kau baru saja bertobat dan kau memiliki hati nurani yang berteriak, bantu si gadis. Dia memang tidak bisa apa-apa dengan keadaan yang sekarang, sepertinya.**

 **Reward: 5000 Yen, 160 XP, meningkatkan hubunganmu dengan [?] , meningkatkan hubunganmu dengan [Widya Abirupa Dharma] minus Matsuda dan Motohama**

 **Failure: Rasa penyesalan seumur hidup**

 **Pilih Questmu**

 **[Bantu si Pinguin] atau [Bantu si Gadis]**

Oh jadi begitu detailnya, ya, kalau begitu tentu saja aku akan memilih [Bantu si Gadis]. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku tidak semesum yang dulu. Apalagi, membantu si pinguin bukan hal yang benar bagiku. Mungkin dia akan lebih percaya dengan aksi yang kulakukan daripada teori dan bualan kalau 'Aku tidak semesum dulu'.

 **Kamu memilih quest [Bantu si Gadis]**

Tanpa pikiran kedua, aku langsung berlari ke arah pinguin itu dan menendangnya. Lalu, aku langsung mengaktifkan skill Observe untuk mengecek info mereka berdua. Aku mengecek semua stats mereka dengan mudahnya melalui skill [Obvserve].

 **[Multiple Character Observation Complete!]**

 **Nama: Stax - Lv.10**

 **Titel: Iblis Sesat Kelas B, Pinguin Kemesuman**

 **Ras: Iblis**

 **HP: 600/624**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Info: Berawal dari seorang mesum yang memiliki kemampuan magis tingkat tinggi, namun, karena kemesumannya, dia dikutuk menjadi pinguin oleh tuannya tepat setelah dia memerkosa tuannya sampai lemas. Dan, sampai sekarang dia adalah Iblis Sesat Kelas B**

 **Name: Meyrina Pramusyah – Lv. 2**

 **Title: Penyiksa Pria**

 **HP: 256/256**

 **MP: -**

 **Info: Hanya seorang siswi biasa yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya, semua kaum pria yang ada di sekolah tidak ingin mendekatinya.**

Mampus, aku membantu gadis yang salah. Tapi, ah sudahlah, tujuanku adalah membantu gadis ini. He, kenapa tendanganku hanya menghasilkan 24 damage saja point saja?

Biasanya Matsuda dan Motohama kapok ketika aku menendangnya sekali dengan tendangan ini.

 **Skill baru telah dibuat!**

 **[Tendangan khas Issei]**

 **Type: Active, Close Range**

 **Lv: 1/99 - Exp 15%**

 **Cost: 12 MP sekali pakai**

 **Info: Tendangan khas Issei, Issei akan memberikan kekuatannya di kaki dan menendang musuhnya secara sembarang satu kali**

Ho, itu skill baruku ya, okelah. Sepertinya hidup seperti sebuah game JRPG sekarang, mungkin karena aku dulu terlalu banyak melihat oppai Tifa dan Milla dan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan JRPG.

Ugh... Aku ingat Cindy dan Aranea dari 'Final Fantasy XV' jadinya. Hus, Hus, udah tobat masih mengingat itu... Pergilah, pikiran mesumku, kau akan memberikanku kehancuran di masa depan nanti, apalagi kalau Irina tahu.

Kau berusaha mengusir pikiran mesum dari pikiranmu begitu kau memikirkannya dan kau ada alasan yang bijak untuk aksimu, 1 WIL, 1 WIS

Tanpa jeda, aku merasakan luka di pinggangku. Argh! Apaan ini?

 **Critical Hit! Pinguin tadi memakai paruhnya untuk membuat pinggang kirimu tertebas seperti terkena tebasan pedang, HP mu turun sebanyak 102 poin!**

 **HP: 298/400**

 **MP: 78/100**

 **Kau terkena Status Ailment: Bleeding, HPmu menurun sebanyak 5 poin per 30 detik.**

Argh! Serangan ini sangat sakit. Namun, isakan pelan gadis tadi didengar.

"Kenapa kau disini, mesum? Kau mau menyentuhku ya?" Isak gadis itu dengan penuh ketakutan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh rasa takut.

"Diamlah, Mey, aku tidak mau menyentuhmu!" kataku dengan tegas sambil berjaga-jaga dan memerhatikan pinguin yang barusan mendarat tadi.

"Hehehehehe! Kau lemah sekali, nak. Lebih baik kau pinggir sebelum aku menyerangmu lagi." kata pinguin itu sebelum akhirnya dia meluncur lagi.

Eh? Batu? Apa aku bisa memakainya? Sembari aku melihat pinguin aneh itu meluncur dan menyerangku lagi, aku langsung mengambil batu itu dan menghajarnya di sebuah daerah di kepalanya dengan batu tersebut.

 **Critical Hit! Karena kau memberikan kekuatan yang besar di titik lemah musuhmu dan menggunakan benda yang keras.**

 **Musuhmu terkena stats ailment: Stun, Bleeding, dan Internal Bleeding secara bersamaan. HP musuh turun 400 poin serta 20 HP per 30 detik dan musuh tidak bisa bergerak selama 10 detik**

Karena sebuah pukulan, dia bisa sampai seperti ini.

Sepertinya, pelajaran biologi yang kupelajari ini tidak percuma ya. Aku ingat kalau si guru mengatakan jika bagian tertentu di kepala terkena benda keras dengan kekuatan yang besar, pendarahan luar dan dalam bisa terjadi.

 **Kau mengingat pelajaran yang dulu, kau mendapatkan 1 INT**

"Ugh! Sialan! Kenapa ini? Sebentar lagi pasti sudah kubunuh bocah ini dan kumainkan gadis itu!" kata si pinguin yang terlihat kesal sambil pusing karena kepalanya terkena batu yang kupakai untuk memukul kepalanya.

Tanpa jeda, aku langsung mengaktifkan skill observenya dan melihat batu itu.

 **[Item Observation Complete!]**

 **Nama: Batu**

 **Type: -**

 **Info: Hanya sebuah batu biasa, keras dan cukup menyakitkan apabila dipakai secara keras**

Hah, ini cuman batu biasa, tapi kenapa dia bisa sampai stun dan bleeding? Entahlah, mungkin masalah morfologi tubuh hewan. Oke, waktunya memukul si pinguin dengan batu ini.

Aku langsung berlari ke pinguin yang masih pusing itu dan memukulnya beberapa kali di batu itu menggunakan kepalanya, cukup 3 kali, dan pinguin itu langsung menghilang karena tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan pukulan dari batu itu.

 **Mission [Bantu si Gadis] complete!**

 **Dan, kau baru saja membunuh Stax, kau mendapatkan 1978 XP!**

 **[Level Up!]**

 **Level 5 – 8**

 **EXP: 140/500**

 **Kau mendapatkan 13 Skill Points!**

 **(Stats tidak meningkat karena belum menyelesaikan tutorial)**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou – Lv. 8**

 **Title: Si Mesum yang bertobat, The Gamer**

 **Ras/Job: Human/Murid Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma**

 **HP: 397/567 - R: 1,5/menit**

 **MP: 78/145 - R: 2/menit**

 **STR: 8**

 **VIT: 9**

 **SPD: 10**

 **MAG: 3**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 12**

 **WIL: 21**

 **CHA: 4**

 **LUC: 5**

 **EXP: 140/500**

 **Skill Points: 13**

 **Money: 15000 Yen**

Hah, boleh juga, langsung tiga level? Boleh juga, tapi kenapa statsku baru meningkat setelah tutorial, entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud. Mungkin akan kujawab nanti ketika aku sudah tahu.

"Terima kasih." kata Mey dengan gugupnya, namun dia langsung bangun dan berseringai, apa arti seringaiannya itu.

"Mau kusiksa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada sadisnya dan menatap diriku dengan tatapan yang cukup aneh dan dia juga menjilat bibirnya tanda menggoda. Apa? Tidak, tentu tidak, aku tidak suka itu. Eh? Ada loot, sebaiknya aku mengobservenya dulu.

 **[Item Observation Complete!]**

 **Nama: Paruh Stax**

 **Type: -**

 **Info: Paruh dari Stax, cukup tajam dan mampu melukai seseorang jika dipakai dengan benar.**

Ho, lumayan juga barang itu, aku menjatuhkan batu ini di depanku dan mengambil paruh itu dan kabur ke kantin secepat yang kubisa. Sembari menaruhnya di dalam [Inventory] milikku.

Akhirnya, aku sampai disana. Tapi, sepertinya sekelompok laki-laki sedang berdiri dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada dua gadis yang ada disana. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berharga saja disana. Apa itu? Buku Po... Hus! Sudah tobat masih kepikiran! Atau video dari Nekop... Hus! Web jahanam penghalang pertobatan muncul juga!

Rambut merahnya dan tubuhnya membuatku cepat mengenal siapa mereka dan teman berambut hitamnya itu juga sama. Mereka adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima, Dua Ratu Sekolah Widya Abirupa Dharma, angkatannya adalah angkatan pertama dengan siswa laki-laki yang ikut masuk ke tempat ini, alias angkatan pertama yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi seperti sekolah umum lainnya yang menerima laki-laki dan perempuan disekolah ini.

Pasti mereka sudah punya pacar, tidak ada alasannya untuk diriku untuk mendekati mereka. Walau boleh mengakui kalau memiliki tubuh yang indah dan paras yang cantik, tapi, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dan bersiul.

Namun, aku mendengar sesuatu yang mengatakan apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan kepadaku dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Kalau tidak salah 'Rias' itu tertarik pada diriku karena kekuatan [The Gamer] milikku yang entah kapan ada sejak satu dua hari yang lalu.

(Third POV)

"Akeno, perasaan apa ini, seolah aku ingin bersama laki-laki tadi, siapa namanya ya?" kata gadis berambut merah bernama Rias Gremory itu hanya menatap Issei Hyoudou yang melewatinya sebentar lalu menatap Akeno kembali dia tampak memasang senyuman menggoda karena terbawa dengan aura Issei. Ya, entah kenapa dia memiliki aura yang menarik walau bukan aura seekor naga.

"Ufufu, dia itu mantan anggota [Trio Mesum] , dijuluki [Mesum Bertobat] oleh beberapa siswi, namanya Issei Hyoudou, kelas 2-B. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ufufu... Dan, sepertinya kau menyukainya, Rias-Buchou. Sayang sekali, kalau dia masih mesum, mungkin akan ku goda dia. Rasanya aku ingin membawanya ke kamar ku." kata Akeno yang hanya memasang tatapan sayu dan menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya, dan menjilatinya pelan.

"Akeno, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan hal semacam itu," kata Rias dengan dinginnya sambil menatap Akeno dengan tatapan dingin dengan penuh keseriusannya. Mereka saling menatap yang satu memiliki tatapan yang mungkin terkesan agak ramah dengan mata yang tertutup dan jelas tatapan ini milik Akeno dan tatapan serius dari Rias.

Ternyata, hal tersebut membuat para gadis yang sedari tadi mendengar mulai berpikir dengan liar apa yang terjadi pada 'Senpai' mereka yang selalu diidolakan oleh mereka akan dipermainkan oleh Issei, padahal bukan itu yang Issei mau.

"Kurang hajar! Touren, mari kita hajar Issei karena dia mendapatkan [Duo Onee-sama]!" kata Matsuda sambil mengepalkan tangannya begitu dia menguping apa yang Rias dan Akeno debatkan sedari tadi, mantan teman sekelompoknya itu hanya kesal dengan Issei karena dia mendapat kedua gadis dan langsung berlari menuju Issei begitu Motohama berteriak "Aku setuju, Yuuji."

Mereka tampak seperti dua gadis yang berusaha ingin mendapatkan Issei Hyoudou dan membawanya ke peerage mereka atau spesifik nya, mereka ingin merasakan aura Issei yang menurut mereka itu nyaman dan mengundang, entah apa yang terjadi pada sang [The Gamer] yang super beruntung itu.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkannya duluan." kata sebuah suara yang agak dingin dan dia adalah gadis yang memiliki tubuh yang tidak kalah indah dari mereka, memiliki aset yang hampir sama besarnya, dan memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, hanya saja dia tampak memakai kacamata dan rambutnya hanya seleher. Gadis berambut panjang yang tidak memakai kacamata itu pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan biasa.

"Ufufu, sepertinya Sona-kaichou ikut dengan kita." Akeno pun tertawa pelan karena melihat Sona yang ikut dalam pertarungan mereka untuk hati Issei, si [The Gamer]. Dan tentu, Sona mengangguk sambil menjaga aura dingin miliknya , dia menyimpan pikiran kalau dia juga akan mengambil Issei duluan, terlihat dari pipi merahnya.

Akeno yang melihat gadis itu pun langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang selalu menemani gadis berkacamata berambut pendek dengan nama Sona itu, melalui pipinya yang memerah karena memikirkan apa yang dia akan lakukan nantinya bersama si Gamer yang sedang berjalan jauh dari mereka.

"Ara ara~ kau juga ingin ya. Sainganku banyak sekali ya, Ufufufu..." Akeno malah memperpanas pertarungan mereka dan Tsubaki hanya bisa tersipu malu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kalau memang aku suka kenapa?" dengan lantang tentunya sampai semua murid yang ada di sana pingsan karena Issei telah mencuri hati semua gadis yang dianggap [Four Princesses of Widya].

Para gadis Klub Pers yang sedari tadi mencatat pembicaraan mereka pun mengangguk setuju bahwa mereka akan menyebar sebuah berita, yakni [Empat Putri Sekolah Akan Mempertarungkan Hati 'Si Mesum yang Bertobat'] , lalu mereka berjalan ke tempat klub mereka tanpa sepengetahuan empat gadis yang tadi, dasar tukang gosip.

(Issei POV)

Huachim! Ada yang membicarakanku sampai seperti itunya. Aku mencoba membuka inventory untuk menaruh [Paruh Stax] kedalamnya, aku sedari tadi lupa melakukannya.

 **Ada bahaya dibelakangmu! Dua orang sedang kesal dan mengejarmu.**

 **Karena sebuah aksi, kamu mendapatkan skill baru!**

 **[Danger Sensing]**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Lv: 1/10 - Exp: 12.4%**

 **Radius: 10 m**

 **Info: Sebuah naluri alamiah yang dimiliki mahkluk hidup untuk merasakan bahaya yang ada disekitarnya, skill ini mengijinkan user untuk berhati-hati dan berwaspada jika ada berbahaya disekitarnya.**

"KURANG AJAR KAU, ISSEI SIALAN!" Kata dua orang yang agak familiar bagi Issei, siapa lagi kalau [Duo Mesum] bernama Matsuda dan Motohama, ya masih menjadi teman, walau mereka menyebalkan sekali. Aku dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan mereka dan menahannya, entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, aku dapat melakukannya secara langsung tanpa masalah.

"Kenapa kalian menyerangku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa disini." Aku tetap kesal dengan mereka karena apa yang mereka akan lakukan. Dua mesum di depanku langsung heran dan melepaskan pukulannya lalu terlihat bingung dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Matsuda yang memiliki rambut botak itu dan aku menggeleng saja untuk menjawabnya karena aku memang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"HE?! Kamu tidak tahu kalau kamu beruntung? Kamu menjadi laki-laki yang ditaksir [Four Princesses of Widya] , semuanya menyukaimu, Issei" kata Motohama dengan kesalnya kepadaku, ya mau apa dikata...

Tunggu, maksud mereka, aku ditaksir oleh [Four Princesses of Widya]? Ini sebuah kebetulan belaka, tapi, kenapa? Apa karena kemampuan [The Gamer] yang kumiliki? Atau salah satu titel atau skill yang kupunya yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini?

Tidak mungkin mereka akan mau mendekati seorang dulunya ada mesum. Lagipula, aku sudah ditunggu Irina, sudah jelas aku tidak akan mau. Cih, Matsuda! Jangan buat rumor tidak jelas.

"Oi, Issei, apa yang kau pikirkan, lucky bastard?"

Matsuda memarahiku karena apa yang sudah terjadi sejak tadi. Entah misteri apa dan kenapa mereka memanggilku lucky bastard'. Ah sudah lah, aku pergi saja... Kebetulan jadwalku hari ini sudah selesai...

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi menuju kelas, mengabaikan dua monyet mesum yang dulunya temanku dan seenaknya bilang aku diincar oleh [Four Princesses of Widya] dan mengabaikan sejumalh siswa cemburu yang merasa dirinya tak beruntung.

Aku sambil berjalan aku mengatakan Skill List, lalu muncul sejumlah info dari Skill yang kupunya muncul begitu saja lengkap dengan apa yang tertera disana, dengan warna biru yang mungkin agak kemudaan.

 **Skill List**

 **[Gamer's Body]**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Lv: MAX**

 **Info: Memberikan tubuhmu kemampuan seperti di JRPG pada umumnya dan tidur yang nyenyak mampu memulihkan HP dan MP serta beberapa Stats Ailments, namun ada sejumlah Stats Ailments yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan tidur yang nyenyak.**

 **[Gamer's Mind]**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Lv: MAX**

 **Info: Selama pikiranmu masih dapat menampung stress dan Ailments yang berupa gangguan terhadap jiwa, kau akan kebal terhadap segala jenis hal-hal yang disebut. Kamu juga bisa membuat Skill karena ini.**

 **[Observe]**

 **Type: Active**

 **Lv: 2/10 – Exp 66.7%**

 **Cost: 5 MP sekali pakai**

 **Info: Skill untuk mengobservasi suatu target dan mendapatkan info dari target itu dengan detail.**

 **[Tendangan khas Issei]**

 **Type: Active**

 **Lv: 1/99 - Exp 15%**

 **Cost: 12 MP sekali pakai**

 **Damage: 20-36**

 **Info:**

 **Info: Tendangan khas Issei, Issei akan memberikan kekuatannya di kaki dan menendang musuhnya secara sembarang satu kali**

 **[Danger Sensing]**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Lv: 1/10 - Exp: 12.4%**

 **Radius: 10 m**

 **Info: Sebuah naluri alamiah yang dimiliki mahkluk hidup untuk merasakan bahaya yang ada disekitarnya, skill ini mengijinkan user untuk berhati-hati dan berwaspada jika ada berbahaya disekitarnya.**

"Hey, maafkan aku kawan, kukira kau juga mau bersama mereka..."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dan kupalingkan wajahku kebelakang, yakni, Matsuda juga dengan Motohama juga berdiri disebelahnya dan aku segera menghilangkan wall skill listku.

"Ya, Issei, maafkan kami, kami tidak tahu kalau kau tidak mau dan lupa kalau kau sudah bertobat, kami dukung perjuanganmu sebagai sahabat."

Motohama memberikan jempol, sebelum ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan mereka bertiga. Tampaknya dia agak kesal karena melihat Matsuda.

"Matsuda, kau mau memukul Issei tadi ya?"

Kiba?! Bagaimana kau bisa datang kesini ditengah momen persahabatan yang bahagia?!

"Eng... Tidak kok, iya kan, Issei, Motohama?"

Kami berdua pun mengangguk tanda iya karena kami memang tidak demikian. Kiba pun memasang wajah waspada dan menatap Matsuda. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, setiap aku kenapa-napa Kiba selalu saja datang dan maju untuk menghajar oknum jahat yang melukaiku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, awas saja kalau sampai demikian." Itulah katanya sambil berjalan lagi, ya sepertinya dia hanya kesini jika aku ada apa-apa. Sudah sejak aku jadi teman baiknya dia selalu seperti itu, kalau dia adalah seorang gadis, mungkin dia sudah seperti pacar sendiri.

Akhirnya, aku mengabaikan Matsuda dan Motohama yang mengatakan tunggu, menganggap angin kata-kata mereka. Seperti angin, terasa namun tidak dipedulikan. Karena, mendengar ajakan mereka sama saja dengan membuat tujuanku gagal.

Melihat jam, aku mengira kalau jam ku sudah selesai dan ada dua gadis yang tadi sempat saja kutemui. Ya, salah satu dari mereka adalah gadis berambut merah dan temannya yang berambut hitam. Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Suasana sekitar tampak tegang karena hal ini.

"Apakah mereka akan 'dicemari' oleh Issei? Jangan sampai demikian! Onee-sama!" kata sejumlah gadis yang tampak mengintip dari kejauhan, lucunya aku dan duo Onee-sama yang di depanku mengetahui ini.

"Kamu Issei Hyoudou dari kelas 2-B bukan?"

Sepertinya, si Rias Onee-Sama, sepertinya Matsuda dan Motohama tidak berbohong mengenai masalah ini. Aku dicari oleh keempat gadis paling populer se institut ini.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa, Gremory-senpai?"

Aku hanya menanyakan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan sopan, walau ugh... Mereka memiliki... Ingat! Kau ada Irina yang menunggu dan kau sudah bertobat, jangan kecewakan dia, Issei!

"Ufufu, sepertinya kau menarik, Issei, ikutlah dengan kami."

Rias dan Akeno yang tadi tertawa pelan langsung memegang kedua tanganku, masing-masing memegang salah satu tanganku dan dibawa ke sebuah tempat memancing kehebohan akan apa yang terjadi, namun, aku memutuskan untuk diam dan memang, ini tidak menarik.

Aku ingin mencoba bermain ke dungeon untuk meningkatkan levelku dan mengejar level Kiba, seengaknya untuk mengalihkan fokusku dari kemesumanku ke dunia dungeon. Sebentar saja tidak akan membunuh, itu yang kupikirkan sekarang.

Lagipula, kesempatan untuk masuk seperti ini hanya satu dibanding dengan seribu, lebih baik kuambil saja kesempatannya selagi itu ada, lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali, sembari mereka berlari, aku pun mengaktifkan skill [Observe]ku.

 **Multiple Character Observation Complete!**

 **Nama: Rias Gremory - Lv. 29**

 **Titel: Crimson Ruin Princess, satu dari [Duo Onee-sama] , satu dari [Four Princess of Widya], [Raja] dari Peerage Rias Gremory**

 **Ras: Iblis Kelas Tinggi**

 **HP: 1534/1534**

 **MP: 1123/1123**

 **Info: Keturunan Gremory dari sisi ayahnya, [?] dan Keturunan Bael dari sisi Ibunya, [?] . Mewarisi kemampuan dari ibunya, [?] . Gadis yang sedang berusaha kabur dari pertunangan yang dia tidak inginkan dengan [?] , seorang tuan yang sangat peduli pada bawahannya.**

 **Nama: Akeno Himejima - Lv. 27**

 **Titel: Priestess of Thunder, satu dari [Duo Onee-sama] , satu dari [Four Princess of Widya]**

 **Ras: Hybrid Malaikat Jatuh-Iblis Kelas Bawah**

 **HP: 1498/1498**

 **MP: 1005/1005**

 **Info: Gadis ini adalah bawahan Rias Gremory yang merupakan seorang anak dari malaikat kelas cadre, [?] dan seorang ibu manusia bernama [?] . Namun, karena sebuah peristiwa dia menolak sisi malaikat jatuhnya dan dihidupkan kembali oleh Rias Gremory.**

Apa?! Mereka lebih kuat dari apa yang kulihat, sepertinya langsung menepis dan kabur begitu saja bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk diriku yang sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, tapi, mungkin aku tertimpa segepok emas sepertinya dibandingkan dengan tangga. Karena, mungkin, [Duo Onee-sama] datang hanya mencariku begitu saja.

Bicara masalah masa lalu Akeno dan apa yang Rias hadapi sekarang, aku merasa tidak enak, kalau Kiba, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi, mungkin dia juga punya masa lalu yang sama kelamnya dengan mereka.

Sesampainya di sebuah bangunan tua yang ada di samping sekolah, aku hanya bisa melihat bangunan itu dengan bingung sebelum Rias dan Akeno melepaskan pegangannya dan pintu dari bangunan itu dibuka oleh Rias.

Wow... Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu, gaya interior bangunan itu tampak tidak biasa, gaya victoria kalau tidak salah ingat dari salah satu erogeku. Ups, aku lupa kalau disini lebih banyak gadis, tapi yang lebih tidak biasanya ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut putih pendek yang sedang duduk asik makan coklat dan... Kiba? Kok dia disini?

Tentu, aku tahu gadis ini, gadis ini adalah kesukaannya si Yuuji, Koneko Toujou, gadis maskot sekolah yang merupakan seorang loli yang mungkin paling imut diantara mereka semua. Dan, Kiba bisa disini, ada apa ya? Padahal dia bukan Iblis seperti mereka berdua.

"Issei, kami disini untuk memperingatkanmu..."

Begitu pintu dibelakangku ditutup oleh Akeno, aku hanya bisa menatap Rias yang datang untuk memperingatiku, apa ya itu...

"Apa itu, Gremory-senpai?"

Aku bingung dengan apa yang akan Gremory-senpai, ugh, rasanya ingin bermain ke dungeon, tapi, lebih baik diam dulu...

"Apa kau percaya pada dunia supranatural?"

Rias menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku sambil berjalan kepadaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yakin dan menunjukkan sayap iblisnya bersama dengan Akeno yang sekarang ada di belakang Rias dan Koneko yang sedang makan kue di sofa, menganggapku tidak ada.

"Eng, temanku dulu mungkin seorang Kristen, orang tuaku percaya pada dewa dan dewi Shinto. Tapi, aku hanya mendengar beberapa cerita mitos mengenai hal itu. Seperti, Kitsune, Hachishaku-sama, dan beberapa hantu dan mahkluk luar yang memiliki... Ups... Hampir saja aku keceplosan, aku ingin bertobat mengenai hal tadi, maaf.."

Eh, apa yang kuucapkan tadi, bodoh. Tapi, itu memang yang terjadi. Rias tersenyum dan dia langsung tampak seperti ingin membocorkan sesuatu.

"Issei aku, Akeno, dan Koneko sebenarnya adalah iblis, mungkin kamu sudah menduga akan hal itu sejak tadi."

Apa?! Skill [Observe]ku ketahuan?! Sial... Padahal aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu kehidupanku yang memiliki hidup seperti karakter pada sebuah game.

"Ufufufu, reaksimu imut, Issei."

Akeno memiliki tampang yang tidak biasa, apakah dia sudah RUSAK?! Oh ya, mereka benar, semua disini kecuali Kiba adalah iblis.

"Hentai-senpai, aku juga Iblis..."

Koneko mengatakan itu dengan dingin dari tempat sofa dimana dia duduk dan makan, ugh, terima kasih, Koneko. Mungkin, aku tidak mau ketemu kalian setelah ini...

"Apa?! Jiwaku dan Kiba yang disana sedari tadi akan kau ambil kan?"

Aku panik dan mulai mundur ke pintu, tapi, Kiba hanya berjalan ke arahku, rasanya satu detik, tapi dia sudah di depanku, lalu kembali berjalan mundur lagi.

"Issei, kalau memang demikian, aku sudah mati duluan... Aku tetap manusia kok..."

Oh, okelah, kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa akrab dengan siapapun kecuali Akeno. Dia tampak seperti Yamato-Nadeshiko di satu sisi, tapi dia tampak seperti pelacur di sisi lain.

"Rias, apakah Akeno sudah..."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Issei. Tapi, itu hanya sifat sadisnya saja, walau begitu dia tetap gadis yang baik kok."

He, ini semua jadi canggung. Dan aku pun mulai menghembuskan napasku sebentar. Ini terlalu banyak untukku.

"Issei, kau sepertinya memiliki kekuatan yang mungkin berpotensial mengalahkan para dewa."

Eh, apakah [The Gamer] yang kumiliki itu sebegitu kuatnya?

"Issei, katakan, ada yang berbeda darimu selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku ingin tahu apa itu."

"Ise, aku juga.."

Wajah senyum Rias dengan cepat berubah menjadi wajah kekhawatiran, okelah... Kiba, kau jangan ikutan dengan Rias, oke!

"Eng, hidupku seperti berada di dunia game, aku punya HP, MP, dan aku bisa mempunyai skill..."

Mereka sontak kaget dengan apa yang kukatakan. Ada apa memangnya? Apakah kemampuan ini mampu merusak dunia?

"Ise, kau tidak tahu apa itu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"[Sacred Gear Hilang] terkuat, [The Gamer]. Hanya saja, bisa menjadi yang terlemah, kekuatan Sacred Gear ini tergantung penggunanya."]

Rias mengatakan [The Gamer] adalah Sacred Gear Hilang terkuat sekaligus yang terlemah, mungkin tergantung bagaimana diriku.

"Tapi, karena kekuatan itu, Issei, kau diincar oleh dunia supernatural. Aku disini menawarkan kesempatan untuk bergabung ke 'peerage'ku dan menjadi lebih kuat juga mendapat perlindungan."

Wow, usul yang bagus, tapi maaf. Akan kutolak, Gremory, ada Irina yang tidak suka Iblis.

"Gremory-senpai, aku ada pertanyaan. Pertama, apa itu [Sacred Gear Hilang]? Kedua, apa itu 'peerage'? Tiga, mengapa kekuatan yang besar membuat orang itu diincar oleh dunia supernatural?"

 **Kau memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang mendasar dan kritis, 1 INT 1 WIS**

"Biarkan aku memulainya dengan sebuah cerita, Issei, duduklah." Kata Rias sambil duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di depan sebuah meja kerja yang berada di depan jendela besar. Ya, ruangan itu tampak elegan, tentu dengan dua buah cangkir dan sebuah toples besar isi makanan milik Koneko yang mungkin kau tidak ingin ambil, aku pun mengaktifkan [Observe] pada Koneko.

 **Character Observation Complete**

 **Nama: Koneko Toujou/? - Lv. 26**

 **Titel: Maskot Sekolah, [Benteng] dari Peerage Rias Gremory**

 **Ras: Hybrid Nekomata-Iblis Kelas Bawah**

 **HP: 1854/1854**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Info: Gadis ini adalah bawahan Rias Gremory yang memiliki trauma masa lalu mengenai darah nekomatanya. Dia menyangka kakaknya menjadi liar karena kemampuan nekomatanya, walau kebenaran mengatakan hal lain.**

Kasihan, Koneko juga memiliki masa lalu yang lampau, aku hanya bisa turut berduka dan tidak berpikir mesum mengenai mereka semua, ya seengaknya, pertobatanku bisa membantu mereka sedikit, itu yang kupikirkan sekarang sambil berjalan, lalu duduk di sofa yang menghadap sofa lain yang diduduki oleh Gremory-senpai.

"Terima kasih, Gremory-senpai."

Aku mengatakan itu sebelum Akeno datang dan menuangkan teko isi teh hijau hangat yang biasa ibuku minum. Hmmm... Baunya enak, mungkin begitu pula dengan rasanya. Aku jadi ingin meminum teh ini, namun aku diam dulu selagi Rias mulai bercerita.

"Dulu sekali, kami para Iblis berperang dengan para malaikat jatuh dan malaikat. Tentu, malaikat yang sudah berdosa harus dijatuhkan ke neraka dan kami tidak menerima ini. Lalu, beberapa dari kami dan mereka semua berperang sampai malaikat di Surga ikut terlibat perang ini."

Rias mengatakan itu dengan tenangnya sambil minum teh, mungkin ketika bercerita. Ada saat dimana si pencerita istirahat mengambil napas sebentar, lalu aku mengambil gelas teh itu dan meminumnya, sambil mengaktifkan [Obvserve].

 **Item Observation Complete**

 **Nama: Teh Hijau**

 **Type: Healing Item, Buff Item,Drink**

 **Info: Teh hijau yang diseduhkan dengan air panas, cukup untuk menenangkan diri**

 **Buff: Restore 25% HP, removes 'Light Mental Type' Status Ailments, INT +20%, WIS +20%, VIT +20% selama 10 menit**

"Hmmm... Tehnya enak, seorang laki-laki pasti beruntung kalau punya istri yang seperti ini, terima kasih, Akeno."

"Sama-sama, Ise-kun, Ufufufu..."

 **Interaksimu meningkatkan relasimu dengan [Akeno Himejima]**

Ah, rasanya menenangkan ketika minum teh, siapapun yang membuatnya pasti adalah seorang ahli. Mungkin, aku akan berterima kasih pada Akeno karena teh ini. Dan, kebetulan, dia membalas perkataanku dengan tawa khasnya setelah itu.

"Di tengah perang, ada sebuah alat yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan para malaikat tersebut untuk para manusia karena dia mengashi manusia yang merupakan ciptaannya. Yakni, [Sacred Gear] yang kau punya sekarang salah satunya. Ada [13 Longinus] yang diatas dari [Sacred Gear] biasa, dan ada [4 Sacred Gear Hilang] yang terakhir dan terkuat sekaligus terlemah adalah punyamu, [The Gamer, Issei."

Rias menatapku dengan serius sambil menaruh 4 buah foto di atas sofa tersebut. Foto pertama menunjukkan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pakaian yang mungkin agak tidak mengenakan, foto satunya lagi menunjukkan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian black lolita.

Yang lainnya menunjukkan seorang berambut biru dengan wajah yang paling dewasa diantara semuanya dengan baju kantoran berwarna merah. Dan yang terakhir, kukira perempuan, ternyata dia adalah laki-laki berfedora dengan pakaian yang paling waras diantara semua.

"Siapa mereka? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka ketika aku sedang membeli majalah bersama Matsuda dan Motohama, itu dulu. Sekarang aku tidak seperti itu."

Rias langsung memasang wajah seriusnya begitu aku fokus pada mereka semua, tentu, bukan dalam hal yang mesum, namun Koneko seperti tadi dia mengucapkan, "Sudah kuduga, Hentai-senpai membeli majalah itu dan sekarang sedang melihat foto itu dengan tatapan mesum." dengan dinginnya.

Sabarlah, aku mau bertobat demi Irina, Koneko.

"Mereka adalah malaikat jatuh yang sedang berjalan mencari dua target, salah satunya adalah dirimu, pemilik [The Gamer]. Entah apa alasannya, aku tidak bisa tahu. Namun, sedikit kuperingatkan saja, Issei. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kabur dari dunia supernatural sekalinya kau memiliki sebuah [Sacred Gear]."

Benar juga sih, pantas saja aku selalu merasa tidak enak dengan 4 orang aneh ketika aku bercakap-cakap dengan Matsuda dan Motohama, dan selalu minta pulang dengan Kiba setiap hari. Banyak makhluk aneh yang ada disekitar sini pada kala itu dan pada saat aku masih anak-anak.

Entah, apa yang kebenaran katakan mengenai apa yang terjadi. Tapi, sepertinya Rias langsung menatapku dengan tatapan yang kesannya menawarkan sesuatu mungkin. Mari kita dengar, sepertinya menarik.

"Issei, aku bisa memberimu empat pilihan. Pertama, kamu akan menjadi iblis lalu masuk ke peerageku. Kedua, kita akan membuat kontrak dan aku akan seperti orang yang akan datang padamu disaat kau perlu. Ketiga, kau langsung berlatih sihir denganku dan peerageku serta melatih kekuatanmu pada Kiba. Terakhir, anggap saja ini tidak ada dan kau tetap sebebas dulu."

 **Choose your route!**

 **Route 1: Jadi anggota Peerage [Rias Gremory] dan kau akan mendapatkan segala hal, namun mengorbankan kemanusiaanmu.**

 **Route 2: Buat Kontrak dengan [Rias Gremory] dan kau akan mendapatkan bantuan darinya setiap kau perlu, kecuali saat dia sibuk**

 **Route 3: Berlatih dengan 'Peerage' [Rias Gremory] dan Kiba, memberikan sedikit tutorial dalam pemakaian [Sacred Gear] dan sihir**

 **Route 4: Anggaplah semua ini pantas diabaikan dan kau menempuh jalanmu sendiri**

 **Warning: Satu keputusan mengganti jalan hidupmu secara keseluruhan untuk kedepannya.**

Wow... Dia bisa memberikan ini semua sepertinya akan ada 4 rute yang aku akan ambil jika seandainya aku seperti ini. Pilihan pertama memang menggoda, mendapat harem yang kuimpikan dari dulu dan dilindungi Rias, ya... Tapi, maaf, aku hanya ada Irina di hati.

Kedua, hm... Mungkin resikonya nyawa atau ketika dia sedang sibuk menghadapi sesuatu, dan pasti satu saat aku tidak akan memerlukannya. Apalagi jika si orang yang tidak kuketahui ini dinikahkan pada Rias. Ketiga, Hmmm... Ini paling bijak... Okelah.. Yang keempat, terdengar menantang, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan demikian jika seandainya kamu terlalu bodoh atau semacamnya.

 **TBC**

 **Well, fic ini dalam sistem battle dan pilihannya memang lebih mengandalkan logika, nurani, serta realita.**

 **Jadi, level tidak sepenuhnya menentukan kekuatan sebenarnya, dan setinggi-tingginya level, itu tidak akan menghitung kekuatan seseorang, melainkan ukuran stats dan Buff skill-skillnya, disini juga lebih mengandalkan 'lingkungan sekitar' dan 'apa yang dimiliki si karakter', dan ane bukan tipe author yang sayang karakter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tutorial

**Sori, ane lagi banyak kerjaan, ane agak lama karena ane hanya bisa menciptakan cerita di tengah-tengah jam senggang. Oh ya, pairingnya bisa kalian tebak dari cara pikir Issei sejak menuju akhir chapter 1, aslinya...**

 **Keterangan: Ane bakalan agak sadis sama Issei disini, ane bukan R***(Author yang terkenal dengan MCnya yang memegang dua pedang dan serba hitam) yang terlalu sayang sama karakter utamanya**

 **Re-Disclaimer: Berlaku dari chapter 3 seterusnya, akan banyak refrensi di luar anime ini yang akan dipakai sebagai skill set Issei, maka, apapun yang ane ambil, bukan punya ane, ane hanya ambil untuk kepentingan cerita**

 **Chapter 3 - Tutorial**

"Issei, aku bisa memberimu empat pilihan. Pertama, kamu akan menjadi iblis lalu masuk ke peerageku. Kedua, kita akan membuat kontrak dan aku akan seperti orang yang akan datang padamu disaat kau perlu. Ketiga, kau langsung berlatih sihir denganku dan peerageku serta melatih kekuatanmu pada Kiba. Terakhir, anggap saja ini tidak ada dan kau tetap sebebas dulu."

 **Choose your route!**

 **Route 1: Jadi anggota Peerage [Rias Gremory] dan kau akan mendapatkan segala hal, namun mengorbankan kemanusiaanmu.**

 **Route 2: Buat Kontrak dengan [Rias Gremory] dan kau akan mendapatkan bantuan darinya setiap kau perlu, kecuali saat dia sibuk**

 **Route 3: Berlatih dengan 'Peerage' [Rias Gremory] dan Kiba, memberikan sedikit tutorial dalam pemakaian [Sacred Gear] dan sihir**

 **Route 4: Anggaplah semua ini pantas diabaikan dan kau menempuh jalanmu sendiri**

 **Warning: Satu keputusan mengganti jalan hidupmu secara keseluruhan untuk kedepannya.**

Wow... Dia bisa memberikan ini semua sepertinya akan ada 4 rute yang aku akan ambil jika seandainya aku seperti ini. Pilihan pertama memang menggoda, mendapat harem yang kuimpikan dari dulu dan dilindungi Rias, ya... Tapi, maaf, aku hanya ada Irina di hati.

Kedua, hm... Mungkin resikonya nyawa atau ketika dia sedang sibuk menghadapi sesuatu, dan pasti satu saat aku tidak akan memerlukannya. Apalagi jika si orang yang tidak kuketahui ini dinikahkan pada Rias. Ketiga, Hmmm... Ini paling bijak... Okelah.. Yang keempat, terdengar menantang, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan demikian jika seandainya kamu terlalu bodoh atau semacamnya.

"Baiklah, Gremory-senpai. Aku akan mengambil pilihan ketiga. Tapi, aku akan menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan santai, tidak mungkin Iblis akan melakukan segala hal dengan tulus, itu hanya membuatku merasa tidak enak saja. Dan, Rias langsung tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kataku.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari apapun masalah yang kamu hadapi kali ini."

 **Karena apa yang kamu ucapkan, relasimu dengan [Rias Gremory] meningkat!**

Rias langsung merasa senang begitu mendengar tawaranku, seperti gadis yang mendapat beberapa baju mahal mungkin. Tapi, aku hanya memberinya sekali, dan tidak untuk kedua kali dan seterusnya kecuali kalau kasus yang sama, atau setidaknya pola yang sama, nona. Mungkin, dengan ijin menyentuh... Ingat Irina, Issei! Jangan dekati wanita lain selain Irina!

"Namun, Gremory-senpai, walau demikian, ini hanya berlaku sekali dan mungkin akan ada pertimbangan lain kalau kau meminta bantuanku."

Setelah aku meminum teh enak seduhan Akeno, aku melontarkan kata-kata itu dan Rias menghembuskan napasnya, seolah ada kesempatan yang dia gagal dapatkan. Namun, dia tampak senang disaat yang bersamaan kalau aku tidak salah lihat.

"Baiklah, setelah ini, kita akan memulai latihannya sekarang, Issei."

Tiba-tiba, pandanganku di depan seolah ada yang berwarna merah darah, dan dan itu terpancar dibawahku, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko. Ternyata begitu aku melihat kebawah, ada sebuah lingkaran merah yang aku tidak ketahui apa itu.

 **Memasuki Tutorial Stage, kamu diberikan sebuah misi, dan kamu tidak bisa menolaknya**

[ **Tutorial: Devils' Side** ]

 **Kau akan diajarkan segala hal yang mendasar yang diketahui oleh keluarga Gremory, kebetulan Rias memiliki motif misterius dibalik tutorialmu. Kiba mungkin akan membantumu, walaupun dia bukan iblis. Lakukan tutorial ini dengan benar!**

 **Reward: 7500 Yen, 450 XP, ?**

 **Failure: ?**

 **Tutorial Part 1/3: Combat Basics, Begin!**

 **Untuk menyelesaikan tutorial ini, kau harus bisa memakai pedang atau menggunakan kedua tangan, senjata lain bisa dipelajari belakangan. Namun, misimu adalah mengalahkan musuh yang ada di depanmu atau menyentuh kristal merah yang ada dibelakang mereka!**

Aku seketika melihat Kiba yang ada di depanku sambil memegang sebuah pedang. Dia tampaknya agak serius kali ini, dan dia menciptakan sebuah pedang lagi lalu melemparkannya padaku. Aku langsung mengambil pedang yang dilemparkan Kiba. Koneko tampak berdiri dibelakangnya sambil makan sebuah kue, dan dia hanya menatap datar diriku.

"Issei, ayo kita mulai latihan kita sekarang."

Aku pun langsung mengaktifkan skill [Observe] kepada mereka berdua dan pedang yang kupegang sekarang, penasaran dengan pedang ini.

 **Multiple Character Observation Complete**

 **Nama: Koneko Toujou/? - Lv. 26**

 **Titel: Maskot Sekolah, [Benteng] dari Peerage Rias Gremory**

 **Ras: Hybrid Nekomata-Iblis Kelas Bawah**

 **HP: 1854/1854**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Info: Gadis ini adalah bidak [Benteng] daqri peerage Rias Gremory yang memiliki trauma masa lalu mengenai darah nekomatanya. Dia menyangka kakaknya menjadi liar karena kemampuan nekomatanya, walau kebenaran mengatakan hal lain.**

 **Name: Yuuto Kiba - Lv. 24**

 **Title: The Flash, Pewaris Klan Kiba**

 **HP: 2253/2253**

 **MP: 500/500**

 **Info: Teman masa kecil dari Issei Hyoudou, dia juga calon penerus dari Keluarga Kiba, terkenal dengan kemampuan bela diri dan bersenjata mereka. Merupakan salah satu keluarga pelindung negara ini.**

 **Item Observation Complete!**

 **Name: Iron Sword**

 **Type: Weapon**

 **Info: Hanya sebuah pedang besi biasa, namun dapat membunuh atau memberikan crit kalau bagian tajamnya mengenai bagian vital musuh.**

Kiba langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arahku, secepat itukah dia?! Aku tidak bisa membaca arahnya, mataku terlalu sibuk membaca gerakannya sampai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dibelakangku.

 **Ada serangan dari belakang, 1 meter!**

Aku langsung melihat kebelakang dan ada Kiba langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke diriku dan aku langsung menghalangnya.

 _Kling!_

"Bagus, kau mengetahu pelajaran pertamamu, Issei! Selalu waspada dengan sekitarmu."

Aku langsung menendang perut Kiba, namun dia terlalu cepat untuk menghindari seranganku.

 **Bahaya ada disamping kirimu, 2 meter!**

Jangan beri aku info itu! Namun, ketika aku berjuang menahan serangan Kiba. Koneko mulai melompat dan menendangkan kakinya ke arahku, ugh... Rasanya aku ditabrak truk seketika dan aku terlempar ke pohon.

 _Buk! Bruk!_

 **Critical Hit! Kau menerima tendangan dari Koneko dan kau terlempar dan menerima Damage sebesar 283 poin!**

 **HP: 284/567**

 **MP: 130/145**

"Pelajaran kedua untukmu, mesum! Jangan sampai dirimu lengah."

 **Bahaya di depanmu, 3 meter!**

Koneko mengatakan itu dengan dingin sambil melompar ke arahku dan mencoba untuk meninjuku. Kali ini, aku sadar dan langsung menghalangi serangannya dengan tanganku. Ugh! Kok rasanya tanganku yang kesakitan karena menahan tangannya. Oi, mungkin kau kuat, tapi aku tidak akan jatuh pada kesalahan yang sama!

 **Karena beberapa kali kau merasakan sakit, kau mendapatkan sebuah skill!**

 **[Physical Resistance]**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Lv: 1/15 - Exp: 50%**

 **Info: Menerima serangan dapat membuat ototmu kebal akan serangan yang sama apabila diterima berkali-kali**

 **Buff: Menurunkan Physical Damage yang kamu terima sebesar 7,2%(0,1(Base, dapat meningkat setiap 10 level)*9(VIT)*8(Level)), dan meningkatkan VITmu sebesar 20%(2,5%(base)*8%(Level)*1%(Skill Level)**

 **Block Success! Kau Damage dari serangan yang terakhir terpotong 50% ! Kau hanya menerima Damage sebesar 23 poin!**

 **HP: 261/567**

 **MP: 130/145**

 **Bahaya ada disebelah kananmu, 2 meter!**

Aku langsung mendorong tubuh Koneko yang berhasil kuhalang serangannya dan membuat Koneko sedikit mundur, lalu aku langsung berdiri dengan cepat dan melihat ke arah kananku dan langsung menyiapkan pose bertahan, lalu muncul Kiba yang mencoba untuk menusuk perutku dengan pedang itu, namun, dia gagal ketika aku menghalang serangannya.

 _Kling!_

 **Bahaya ada disebelah kirimu, 3 meter!**

Aku langsung mendorong pedang Kiba dengan pedangku dengan sepenuh tenaga dan melompat kebelakang sebelum Koneko meninju sebuah pohon. Hey, sepertinya memperhatikan gerakan Noctis di Final Fantasy XV tidak percuma, tunggu... Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan Warp dengan pedangku ini?

 **Stats INT tidak cukup untuk melakukan skill ini... Kau membutuhkan setidaknya 25 INT, 30 SPD, Skill [Mana Manipulation] level 10 untuk membuat skill ini**

Cek statusku sekarang! Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan ini!

 **[Current Stats]**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou – Lv. 8**

 **Title: Si Mesum yang bertobat, The Gamer**

 **Ras/Job: Human/Murid Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma**

 **HP: 261/567 - R: 1,5/menit**

 **MP: 145/145 - R: 2/menit**

 **STR: 8**

 **VIT: 9(+20% =10.8) (x1.2 = 12.96, 5 menit lagi)**

 **SPD: 10**

 **MAG: 3**

 **INT: 10(x1.2 = 12, 5 menit lagi)**

 **WIS: 12(x1.2 = 14.4, 5 menit lagi)**

 **WIL: 21**

 **CHA: 4**

 **LUC: 5**

 **EXP: 140/500**

 **Skill Points: 13**

 **Money: 15000 Yen**

Ya sudah, aku pindahkan 5 poin ke INT, 2 poin ke STR, 1 poin ke VIT, 3 point ke CHA, dan 2 point ke LUC.

 **Stats Upgraded!**

 **STR: 8 - 10**

 **VIT: 9 - 10(+20% =12) (x1.2 = 14.4, 5 menit lagi)**

 **INT: 10 - 15**

 **CHA: 4 - 7**

 **LUC: 5 - 7**

 **Bahaya di depanmu, 2 meter! Dan di samping kananmu, 2,5 meter!**

Aku langsung menebaskan pedangku ke tanah dari belakang ke depan, dan menggunakan pasir tanah yang tertebas pedangku untuk membutakan mereka sementara.

 **Kau berhasil memberikan Stats Ailments Temporary Blind selama 5 detik!**

Lalu aku berlari ke arah Kiba dan menebasnya sekali, mengenai pundak kiri ke pinggang kanannya.

 **Kau berhasil mengenai Kiba di daerah vital! Dia menerima damage sebesar 750 poin!**

"Ugh, bagus! Issei!" katanya sambil tersenyum dan melihat sebagian bajunya tertebas dari pundak kiri ke pinggang kanannya, lalu dia berlari lagi ke arahku, dan aku mencoba untuk mengingat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan jas hitam khasnya serta dua pedang yang membuat namanya terkenal. Oh, Starburst Stream namanya, skill andalan Kirito dari Sword Art Online mungkin bukan masalah.

"STARBURST STREAM!"

 **Skill gagal dibuat, dibutuhkan setidaknya 50 STR, 40 VIT, dan 60 SPD, level 20, dan Skill [Twin Sword Mastery] Level 25!**

"Ada apa dengan teriakan itu, Issei?"

Kiba memberikan pertanyaanku dengan wajah bingung dan aku juga ikutan canggung, kenapa skill Kirito tidak bisa kupakai, mungkin masalah stats.

"Entah, stats, level skill, dan jumlah pedangku tidak pas untuk meniru skill dari Kirito yang ada di anime Sword Art Online."

Oh ya, pedangku sekarang kan hanya satu, aku baru ingat! Aku pun segera menghalang serangan Kiba dan mengaktifkan skill tendangan khasku ke arah Kiba. Kiba pun terlempar ke belakang dengan kencang sambil menabrak lantai, seperti melempar batu ke sungai dengan arah lemparan yang hampir lurus.

 **Critical Hit! Kiba mendapatkan damage sebesar 500 poin!**

Kiba langsung melemparkan pedangnya ke arahku untuk melukaiku, namun aku memantulkannya ke atas lalu mengobserve Kiba dan pedang itu.

 **Character Observation Complete!**

 **Name: Yuuto Kiba - Lv. 24**

 **Title: The Flash, Pewaris Klan Kiba**

 **HP: 1003/2253**

 **MP: 500/500**

 **Info: Teman masa kecil dari Issei Hyoudou, dia juga calon penerus dari Keluarga Kiba, terkenal dengan kemampuan bela diri dan bersenjata mereka. Merupakan salah satu keluarga pelindung negara ini.**

 **Item Observation Complete!**

 **Name: Iron Sword**

 **Type: Weapon**

 **Info: Hanya sebuah pedang besi biasa, namun dapat membunuh atau memberikan crit kalau bagian tajamnya mengenai bagian vital musuh.**

 **Bahaya ada disisi kirimu, 3 meter!**

Sial! Aku baru sadar kalau ada Koneko di samping kiri yang sedang berlari ke arahku dan mencoba untuk meninjuku, dan aku baru sadar, tapi, aku coba skill baruku deh... Coba tinju ini! Dan, aku rasanya mengenai bagian perutnya

 **Critical hit! Kau berhasil mengenai Koneko di perut, walau memiliki kekuatan dan pertahanan [Benteng], tubuh kecilnya membuat dia menerima serangan lebih! Koneko menerima damage sebesar 1084 poin!**

 **Skill baru telah dibuat**

 **[Tinju Khas Issei]**

 **Type: Active, Close Range**

 **Level: Lv. 1/10 - Exp: 10.3%**

 **Cost: 10 MP**

 **Info: Sebuah tinju khas miliknya, cocok untuk membuat musuh terlempar apabila mereka cukup lemah**

Hah, wow, dia terlempar dan terbawa ke pohon, mungkin Koneko dan Kiba merasakan seranganku, dan aku berhasil mengenai titik vital mereka yang akan membuat mereka berhenti bergerak untuk sementara. Tanpa jeda, aku langsung berlari ke sebuah berlian besar merah yang berputar dengan pelan seperti komidi putar.

 **Bahaya di belakangmu, arah pukul 7, 4 meter!**

"Oh ya, kau boleh kabur kalau tidak bisa atau dalam keadaan darurat, itu adalah strategi, Issei. Namun, tidak semudah itu!"

Kiba berlari dan aku langsung berbalik menghalang serangannya dan saling bertukar jurus sebelum akhirnya, ada lagi bar yang sama!

 **Bahaya di arah pukul 5, 3 meter!**

Okelah, aku langsung mendorong Kiba, namun, yang ada, aku terpukul di pipi kiri, tapi terlempar seperti aku tertabrak kereta peluru. Dan, menabrak pohon terdekat dalam waktu singkat, sesingkat-singkatnya, ugh sakit sekali.

 **Kau menerima Damage sebesar 250 poin!**

 **HP: 11/567**

 **MP: 100/145**

Bahaya di depanmu di arah jam 11 dan jam 1!

Sial, sedikit lagi, game over. Oh tidak, aku harus menghindar atau mati, ya setidaknya menemukan diri di ranjang rumahan lagi kalau tidak salah ingat. Koneko dan Kiba berlari ke arahku secara bersamaan dari depan. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan pasir pada tanah lagi dan melempar ke arah mereka, lebih spesifiknya wajah mereka.

 **Musuh terkena pasir, kau memberikan stats ailments temporary blind, 10 detik!**

Aku langsung berlari ke arah kristal merah itu dan berharap aku mampu menyentuhnya. Namun, sepertinya aku dikejar oleh mereka, karena tanpa sadar, aku baru tahu kalau Kiba dan Koneko mengejarku, dan tentu Kiba tampaknya sangat cepat.

Tepat ketika aku merasa ujung pedang Kiba hampir menyentuh punggungku, tanganku terlebih dahulu memegang kristal itu dan akhirnya kristal itu memancarkan sinar putih yang terangnya membutakan mata dan seketika disekitarku menjadi berwarna putih

 **Congratulations! Basic Combat Tutorial Stage**

 **Rewards: +10000 Yen, +750 XP, Skill [Swords Mastery], Skill [Combat Mastery], skill level akan ditentukan berdasarkan progress selama tutorial kamu**

 **Karena tutorial, kau mendapat 2 skill baru!**

 **[Swords Mastery]**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Lv: 3/50 - Exp: 15%**

 **Info: Manusia sudah mempelajari ilmu berpedang sejak dahulu kala, ini adalah kemampuan bersenjata yang paling sederhana dan konvensional**

 **Buff: +10% STR +10% SPD ketika memakai senjata dengan jenis pedang**

 **[Combat Mastery]**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Lv: 2/50 - Exp: 5%**

 **Info: Bergulat dengan tangan dan kaki sangat penting apabila kamu tidak punya senjata, dengan kemampuan ini kau bisa saja membela dirimu dikala perlu**

 **Buff: +10% STR +10% SPD ketika tidak memakai senjata**

 **[Level Up!]**

 **Lv. 8 - Lv.9**

 **Exp: 390/510**

 **Kau mendapatkan 3 Skill Points**

 **S** **tats masih belum berkembang karena belum menyelesaikan tutorial.**

 **Dan salah satu skillmu mendapatkan level Up!**

 **Skill [Danger Sensing] Level Up! Level 1 - 2 !**

 **Skill [Tendangan Khas Issei] Level Up! Level 1 – 2 !**

 **Skill [Tinju Khas Issei] Level Up! Level 1 – 2!**

 **[** **Current Stats]**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou – Lv.** **9**

 **Title: Si Mesum yang bertobat, The Gamer**

 **Ras/Job: Human/Murid Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma**

 **HP: 567/567 - R: 1,5/menit**

 **MP: 78/145 - R: 2/menit**

 **STR:** **10**

 **VIT:** **11**

 **SPD:** **12**

 **MAG: 3**

 **INT: 1** **6**

 **WIS:** **13**

 **WIL: 21**

 **CHA:** **7**

 **LUC:** **8**

 **EXP:** **39** **0/5** **1** **0**

 **Skill Points:** **3**

 **Money:** **2** **5000 Yen**

Wow, aku mendapat dua skill passive baru sepertinya. Sepertinya ini cukup keji, entah beruntung atau aku pintar, aku lolos pada tutorial Combat. Jangan-jangan lawanku Rias dan Akeno? Glek semoga mereka tidak rusak seperti awal kita bertemu.

 **Pindah ke Tutorial Magic**

 **[Yes/No]**

Aku menekan tombol [Yes] dan aku langsung terbawa ke sebuah daerah melalui sinar putih yang berpancar dari bawah kakiku.

 **HP dan MP dipulihkan sepenuhnya untuk menghadapi Tutorial berikutnya**

 **Tutorial Part 2/3: Magic Basics, Begin!**

 **Untuk menyelesaikan tutorial ini, kau harus bisa memakai sihir dasar, sihir yang lain dapat dipelajari belakangan. Namun, misimu adalah mengalahkan musuh yang ada di depanmu atau menyentuh kristal merah yang ada dibelakang mereka!**

Aku langsung berpindah pada sebuah lapangan luas, sepertinya ini adalah lapangan Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma. Tempat dimana aku, Matsuda, dan Motohama berkumpul dan membicarakan tentang tubuh wanita. Sambil berjalan ke arah Klub Kendo, tentunya.

 _J'dar! Btooom!_

Apa itu tadi!? Petir dari mana, untung aku berhasil menghindari petir yang ditembak tadi dan aku berhasil melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan kimono yang biasa dipakai oleh gadis kuil, cocok juga sih, jangan-jangan dia Akeno.

"Ufufufu... Ara-ara... Kau hanya butuh imajinasi untuk menyerang aku balik, aku menunggu seranganmu, ufufufu... Atau aku yang serang duluan."

Suara itu, mungkin aku tahu asal suaranya dan siapa dia, Akeno bukan? Lagipula apa yang dia maksud dari "Kau hanya butuh imajinasi untuk menyerang aku balik". Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku melakukan [Observe] padanya.

 **Character Observation Complete!**

 **Nama: Akeno Himejima - Lv. 27**

 **Titel: Priestess of Thunder, satu dari [Duo Onee-sama] , satu dari [Four Princess of Widya], [Ratu] dari Peerage Rias Gremory**

 **Ras: Hybrid Malaikat Jatuh-Iblis Kelas Bawah**

 **HP: 1498/1498**

 **MP: 1005/1005**

 **Info: Gadis ini adalah bidak [Ratu] dari peerage Rias Gremory yang merupakan seorang anak dari malaikat kelas cadre, [?] dan seorang ibu manusia bernama [?] . Namun, karena sebuah peristiwa dia menolak sisi malaikat jatuhnya dan dihidupkan kembali oleh Rias Gremory.**

 _J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom! J'dar! Btooom!_

Ya sudah, aku coba mengumpulkan mana ke tanganku dan aku mulai mefokuskan semuanya ke tangan kananku, sambil berlari menghindar lemparan petir Akeno. Sebisa mungkin menghindar, dan aku melihat dia diatas terbang dengan sayap iblisnya mengejarku dari atas.

Aku langsung berbalik dan melemparkan dua bola mana seukuran bola tenis yang berusaha aku beri fokus sambil membuat bola itu membesar. Berharap kalau bola mana itu mengenai Akeno. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan, aku terkena sambaran petir darinya.

 **Skill baru telah dibuat dari aktivitas yang kau lakukan**

 **[Mana Shot]**

 **Type: Active**

 **Level: Lv. 1/20 - Exp: 50%**

 **Cost: 20 MP**

 **Info: Mana yang dikumpulkan di depan salah satu bagian tubuhmu dan kau menembakkan ke mana tersebut ke arah targetmu**

 **[Dual Casting]**

 **Type: Active**

 **Level: Lv. 1/20 - Exp: 50%**

 **Cost: 50 MP**

 **Info: Skill yang mengijinkanmu membuat dua mantera disaat yang bersamaan, dapat meningkat jumlahnya jika sudah melewati level cap.**

"Argh! Adududududududududududududududu!"

 **Kau menerima Damage sebesar 300 poin**

 **HP: 267/567**

 **MP: 70/145**

Teriakanku terkesan terpotong-potong karena setruman yang kuterima dari serangan ini dan aku masih berteriak tidak jelas juga karena serangan petirnya yang menyetrum. Setelah setrumannya berhenti aku menyadari sesuatu, seranganku tidak kena sama sekali dan untungnya masih ada dibelakang dia.

Aku langsung mencoba untuk memfokuskan mataku ke arah bola-bola itu dan mencoba untuk membuat bola-bola itu putar balik dan berharap mengenai punggung Akeno, namun...

 **Skill tidak bisa dibuat, butuh MAG setidaknya 15, INT setidaknya 20, skill [Mana Manipulation] level 10**

Lagi-lagi statsku tidak cukup untuk membuat skilll lagi. Kenapa ini terus terjadi sih?!

 **Bahaya terdeteksi! 1 meter dikirimu! Bahaya terdeteksi! 2 meter dikananmu! Bahaya terdeteksi! 1 meter di depanmu! Bahaya terdeteksi! 3 meter di arah pukul 11! Bahaya terdeteksi! 4 meter di arah pukul 7! Bahaya terdeteksi! 3,2 meter diarah Bahaya terdeteksi! Bahaya terdeteksi! Bahaya terdeteksi!**

Sial, aku hanya bisa melakukan hal ini setidaknya sekali lagi, aku lari saja lebih baik, sambil menghindari serangan Akeno dari atas yang mengarah semuanya kepadaku, menunggu dirinya sampai dia kelelahan terlebih dahulu.

 **Kau membuat strategi yang bagus, stats INT dan WIS kamu meningkat sebesar 1 poin!**

 **Kau terus berlari dan menghindari serangan musuh, stats SPD kamu meningkat sebesar 1 poin!**

 **Bahaya di depanmu arah pukul 12, 7 meter dan melesat dengan cepat!**

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan sesi yang seperti ini dan di depan ada sebuah bola merah seukuran dengan sebuah bola voli, aku langsung melakukan _side roll_ untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari bola merah tersebut, dan memang aku selamat dari bola merah yang kukira sebagai serangan tersebut.

 **Kau hampir saja terkena bola merah itu, stats SPD dan LUC kamu meningkat sebesar 1 poin!**

Tapi sebegitunya aku mendapatkan keseimbanganku dan berdiri lagi, aku menemukan pohon yang jauh dibelakangku yang terkena bola itu langsung menghasilkan lubang yang tampaknya seukuran dengan bola tersebut. Jangan-jangan bola tersebut berasal dari Rias, dan aku memang benar, seiring melihat Rias terbang ke atas.

Kalau kena jantungku, ini bisa membunuhku secara langsung dan aku tidak bisa kembali lagi kecuali kalau dia menghidupkanku kembali, sepertinya. Untung ini tutorial, jadi kenyataan akan mengatakan hal yang lain dan aku masih akan terbawa ke arah mereka.

Fokus... Iya, fokus... Mungkin itu akan menyelamatkanku dan membantuku sementara.

Coba aku fokuskan mananya ke salah satu tanganku, dan coba aku buat bola mana itu berputar dan terus meningkat secara ukuran.

"Ufufu, apa yang dia coba lakukan, terdengar menarik"

Suara dari si [Ratu] atau Akeno terdengar sambil melemparkan petirnya lagi ke arahku, dan aku menghindar sambil melompat dan menjaga keseimbangan agar bola manaku tidak habis begitu saja atau meledak karena menyentuh tanah.

Tunggu sebentar?! Meledakan bola itu seperti Katsuki Bakugo dari Boku no Hero Academia menggunakan _quirk_ ledakannya? Boleh juga, seiring aku melihat Rias dan Akeno berada diatasku. Tapi, itu mereka bisa saja menghindar sembari aku meluncur ke atas.

 **Bahaya ada diatasmu! Dua serangan! Masing-masing jaraknya 7 Meter!**

Whoa! Aku langsung menghindar dari sana dan mengumpulkan manaku di tanganku terus menerus, berharap bola mana besarku berputar.

"Ufufufu, percuma, Issei, kenapa kau tidak tembakan sekarang!" Kata Akeno dengan nada menggoda, seberapa rusaknya dia sih, aku tidak tahu.

Akeno melemparkan petirnya lagi ke arahku, dan kali ini aku berhasil menghindari mereka. Lebih baik aku meng-observe mereka sekali lagi!

 **Multi Character Observation Complete!**

 **Nama: Rias Gremory - Lv. 29**

 **Titel: Crimson Ruin Princess, satu dari [Duo Onee-sama] , satu dari [Four Princess of Widya], [Raja] dari Peerage Rias Gremory**

 **Ras: Iblis Kelas Tinggi**

 **HP: 1534/1534**

 **MP: 950/1123**

 **Info: Keturunan Gremory dari sisi ayahnya, [?] dan Keturunan Bael dari sisi Ibunya, [?] . Mewarisi kemampuan dari ibunya, [?] . Gadis yang sedang berusaha kabur dari pertunangan yang dia tidak inginkan dengan [?] , seorang tuan yang sangat peduli pada bawahannya.**

 **Nama: Akeno Himejima - Lv. 27**

 **Titel: Priestess of Thunder, satu dari [Duo Onee-sama] , satu dari [Four Princess of Widya], [Ratu] dari Peerage Rias Gremory**

 **Ras: Hybrid Malaikat Jatuh-Iblis Kelas Bawah**

 **HP: 1498/1498**

 **MP: 502/1005**

 **Info: Gadis ini adalah bidak [Ratu] dari peerage Rias Gremory yang merupakan seorang anak dari malaikat kelas cadre, [?] dan seorang ibu manusia bernama [?] . Namun, karena sebuah peristiwa dia menolak sisi malaikat jatuhnya dan dihidupkan kembali oleh Rias Gremory.**

"Gunakan Imajinasimu, Issei, kau pasti bisa mengalahkan kami." Rias tampak seperti mendukungku dari atas sana, walau ada di pihak musuh

"Statsku tidak cukup untuk beberapa skill, Rias." Aku membalasnya pelan.

Sial, MP mereka masih banyak, kalau aku, sedikit lagi, maka aku akan kehabisan mana! Bagaimana caranya aku menyelesaikan tutorial ini?! Mereka hanya sedikit terlalu kuat untukku. Ya sudah, lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali, bagaimana aku menembak semua ini dan membaginya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil hingga seukuran jarum!

 **Skill gagal dibuat! Statsmu sudah mencukupi, namun dibutuhkan setidaknya skill [Mana Manipulation] level 5!**

Lah, skill [Mana Manipulation]? Okelah, kalau begitu, aku tembakan saja ini secara utuh! Bola seukuran batu besar itu hanya bisa menghambat gerakanku dan akan membuatku tersetrum dan gagal dalam tutorial ini.

 _Wush! Swung!_

Hah... Sebaiknya kena saja ini, ini adalah semua mana yang berhasil kuberikan! Hah... Sebaiknya aku kabur ke arah Gym dulu, siapa tahu aku menemukan senjata disana. Atau ruangan klub memanah mungkin, atau ruangan klub Kendo.

Eh, Klub Kendo? Aku baru sadar, bisa saja ada Murayama dan Katase yang siap memukul pantatku kapan saja. Tunggu, bisa saja tidak ada, ah sudahlah, aku coba ke sana dulu, sembari mencari minuman, barangkali itu semua ada.

Aku terus berlari mengitari lapangan sambil berlari ke arah tempat Gym. Hah, rasanya melelahkan mengingat stats staminaku sangat rendah, dan aku mulai kehabisan napas.

 _Boom!_

Sepertinya ada ledakan diatas sana, mungkin karena sihir Rias dan Akeno yang tidak kulihat mengenai bola mana besarku itu! Dan, tampaknya bola itu menjadi angin dan mengkoyakan baju mereka. Apa baju mereka terkoyak?!

 **Skill [Cutting Wind] berhasil kau buat!**

 **[Cutting Wind]**

 **Type: Active**

 **Level: Lv. 1/20 - Exp: 20%**

 **Cost: 30 MP**

 **Info: Menggunakan mana shot yang berhasil terbelah karena serangan untuk memberikan serangan tambahan pada musuh dan serangan itu berupa angin yang mampu memotong apa saja tergantung kekuatan sihir pengguna. Skill ini juga bisa dilakukan dengan menembakkan angin dengan cepat.**

 **Seranganmu berhasil mengenai mereka dan menghasilkan crit! Kau memberikan 374 Damage ke masing-masing dari mereka!**

Sepertinya aku membayangkan angin yang berasal dari bola mana yang akan memotong ketika aku menembakkan bola mana tersebut, makanya skill ini bisa kubuat, hebat juga pemikiranku, mungkin karena stats INTku sedang naik daun.

"Iyahhhnnn~ Ise, kau nakal! Ufufufufu" kata Akeno dengan nada yang sepertinya dia malah menyukainya sambil menaruh telunjuknya di mulutnya dan tangannya yang satu ada di depan pinggul depannya, dasar, kenapa gadis ini malah kesenangan. Boleh jug... Oi, sadar, ada Irina menunggumu nanti, jangan coba-coba selingkuh dibelakangnya, diriku!

"Ugh! Ise! Kenapa kau mengkoyakan bajuku. Kau boleh melakukan yang lebih ketika menjadi bawahanku, mou!" kata Rias sambil menutup bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat dengan baju koyakannya, oh tubuhny... Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ingat, kau sedang bertobat, Issei!

Ugh! Godaan ada di depan mata, itu haram! Tidak boleh! Aku harus berlari lagi ke depan dan sebentar lagi aku sampai di ruangan Gym, sebaiknya aku masuk segera selagi mereka lengah dan mengisi kekuatannya lagi.

Aku pun mengecek item yang ada disana, sepatu bola? Mungkin, tapi aku sudah memakai sepatu yang sama. Bola basket? Untuk apa, aku bukan Kuroko dari Kuroko no Basuke! Bola Bisbol? Tidak perlu. Aha! Aku menemukan apa yang kubutuhkan, Tongkat bisbol, aku langsung memasukkan beberapa buah ke dalam [Inventory]ku.

Aku juga mengambil beberapa bola bisbol untuk memancing mereka jika perlu. Lalu, aku berlari ke luar. Sepertinya aku harus cepat berlari ke arah seberang sebelum semua hal menjadi lebih buruk. Ya, mereka ada persis di depanku.

"Halo, Issei, sudah selesai mengambil barangmu?" kata Rias dengan senyuman manisnya. Kalau situasinya berbeda, mungkin aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tapi sekarang sedang Tutorial dan mereka adalah musuh untuk sementara waktu.

"Ufufufu, kau merencanakan sesuatu kah, Issei?" Akeno memasang senyuman sadis seperti biasanya, entahlah, kalau sedang bertarung, Akeno adalah orang terakhir yang kau ingin musuhi. Dia agak sadis menurutku.

"Eng, aku pergi dulu ya, nona-nona." Aku langsung mengalir sebentar sambil berjalan dan memanfaatkan kelengahan mereka dan kabur untuk sementara aku tahu aku lelah, tapi aku harus bertahan untuk sebentar, walau hanya tutorial, semua gamer pasti ingin menyelesaikannya tanpa harus mengulanginya lagi atau kalah disini.

Demi kemajuan statsku juga sih.

 **Bahaya ada di belakangmu, 3 meter! Bahaya ada dibelakangmu, 7 meter!**

Aku langsung melompat ke samping begitu aku merasakan ada bola petir dan bola merah yang sangat berbahaya, belum lagi MPku masih dibawah 10 kalau aku melihat sekarang. Ya sudah, aku mengambil tongkat bisbol pertama di kantongku dan aku langsung membalikan badanku sambil menunggu serangan mereka yang berikutnya.

Untung saja, dulu Matsuda mengajarkanku bermain bisbol, dia atlit yang sangat professional dulunya. Kata Matsuda, aku harus menunggu dengan posisi yang pas dan _timing_ yang pas juga untuk bermain bola bisbol.

Begitu mereka menembakkan bolanya kepadaku, aku langsung berdiri dengan tegak dan memegang tongkatku dengan kencang, lalu mengayunkannya berharap mengenai bola petir dan bola merah tersebut.

 _Zrrttt... Tang! Boom!_

Bolanya kena! Yes, aku bisa kembalikan bola itu, ditambah lagi bahannya adalah kayu. Tunggu, hanya bola petir Akeno yang berhasil kutembak dan bola itu terkena ke arah mereka berdua. Bagus, mereka berhasil terkena petirnya itu karena tidak sempat mencari strategi mereka.

Tentu, dengan bagian ujung yang rusak karena terkena bola merah yang menghancurkan milik Rias Gremory, entah apa itu namanya. Mungkin itu kekuatan warisan Bael yang sempat kubaca ketika aku mengobserve Rias.

 **Usahamu untuk terus berlari walau kelelahan, Stats VITmu meningkat sebesar 1 poin!**

 **Mereka tersetrum oleh Bola Petir yang kau tembak balik! Mereka terkena Stun dan Paralysis selama 10 detik! Kau berhasil memberikan damage sebesar 521 poin!**

Aku langsung berlari ke arah klub memanah begitu mereka sedang lumpuh, 10 detik adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menghindari mereka, sebaiknya aku terus berlari menuju ruangan klub memanah sambil menemukan stand minuman di depanku.

Eh? Ada stand minuman boleh juga nih, aku lihat ah itemsnya terlebih dahulu. Itu sih yang kupikirkan begitu melihat stand minuman di tengah jalan sembari merasakan hawa yang agak berbahaya,

 _Zrrtttt... Wush!_

 **Bahaya ada disamping kirimu, 9 meter! Bahaya ada disamping kananmu, 7 meter!**

Lah, baru saja ingin minum, tapi kenapa ada bahaya lagi, aku langsung melompat ke belakang dan aku melihat bola petir dan bola merah saling bertabrak, menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup berbahaya yang membuatku terdorong kebelakang, tanpa bisa meminum minuman yang didalam.

Aku langsung mengambil beberapa buah bola dan berteriak. "Tangkap bola ini!" kataku dengan bodohnya saat itu sambil melempar dua dari beberapa bola bisbol milikku ke arah belakang mesin minuman dengan sedikit usaha tentunya, sebelum aku tejatuh ke tanah dengan tidak agung.

"Ufufu, Issei, kau akan kalah." Kata Akeno yang berjalan ke arahku, sepertinya, mana mereka habis untuk terbang, bagus! Ini kesempatanku, aku langsung bangun dan melempar semua item yang ada di [Inventory]ku lalu kabur ke arah ruang klub kendo yang ternyata tidak jauh dibelakangku.

Strategiku sampai sekarang berhasil sih, soalnya aku rasa mana mereka sudah cukup terkuras dan stamina mereka juga agak habis setelah tersetrum dan terbang terus-terusan, seengaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan sekarang.

Aku langsung menemukan mesin minuman dan aku mengecek isinya ada apa saja. Ada saja untuk statsku berupa: botol biru ukuran kecil bernama "Mini MP Potion" , botol merah ukuran kecil bernama "Mini HP Potion", Botol biru ukuran sedang bernama "MP Potion", dan botol merah ukuran sedang bernama "HP Potion".

Aku langsung meninju bagian kaca dari mesin tersebut dengan satu-satunya tongkat bisbol yang sebenarnya sengaja kusisakan ketika aku sedang melempar semua, sebenarnya tidak semua isi [Inventory]ku. Dan, aku mengambil "MP Potion" saja, kurasa "HP Potion" bisa datang belakangan. Dan aku minum minuman itu.

 **Kau meminum MP Potion dan kau mendapatkan 45% manamu kembali.**

 **HP: 267/567**

 **MP: 66/145**

Aku langsung berlari ke dalam ruang kendo dan melihat beberapa Shinai yang bisa kupakai. Lalu, aku mengambil shinai yang biasa dipegang oleh Murayama dan Katase ketika ingin mengejar Matsuda dan Motohama. Sebelum menyadari, Rias dan Akeno menemukanku.

"Sudah selesai bersiap-siapnya, Issei, aku tidak sabar menikmati seranganmu, Ufufufu~" kata Akeno sambil menaruh tangannya di bibirnya dan menatapku dengan ekpresi yang mungkin membuat pria lain yang tidak mau bertobat langsung mendengarkan hawa nafsu di hati mereka.

"Issei, aku rasa aku bisa memojokanmu kali ini." Kata Rias sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dadanya dan membuat bola merah yang sama seperti dua bola yang tadi dan bersiap-siap untuk menembakkan bola itu ke arahku.

Sial, aku malah semakin terpojok, coba saja aku berlari ke arah mereka. Ya! Itu yang kulakukan! Aku akan berlari ke arah mereka, setelah melempar semua shinai yang ada disana ke sembarang arah untuk mengganti shinai ketika aku berlari ke arah mereka.

 **Bahaya ada di depanmu, 4 meter! Bahaya ada di depanmu, 4 meter! Bahaya ada di depanmu, 4 meter! Bahaya ada di depanmu, 4 meter! Bahaya ada di depanmu, 4 meter! Bahaya ada di depanmu, 4 meter! Bahaya ada di depanmu, 4 meter!**

Aku kerahkan semua yang aku punya ke kaki dan kedua shinaiku dan shinai-shinai lain yang tergeletak secara sengaja. Sambil menebas balik beberapa serangan petir yang diberikan oleh Akeno dan beberapa serangan bola berwarna merah milik Rias-senpai.

Aku bayangkan saja seorang pendekar yang melewati musuhnya untuk mengejar bosnya yang kabur dengan pedang miliknya. Hanya saja, pedang itu adalah shinai-shinaiku, aku adalah si pendekarnya, bos musuhnya adalah Rias dan Akeno, yang terakhir serangan mereka adalah musuhnya.

Aku langsung melempar shinai yang sudah rusak karena bola merah milik Rias-senpai, dan tentu bahan shinai-shinai ini adalah bambu, dan bambu adalah isolator listrik yang adalah bahan dasar petir. Makanya, serangan Akeno tidak begitu efek. Ajaran pak tua itu tampaknya bermanfaat.

Tanpa memberi jeda, aku yang berada di dekat mereka langsung menebas kedua pedangku ke sembarang arah seperti Kirigaya Kazuto dari Sword Art Online melakukan serangan pamungkasnya, Starburst Stream. Kalau dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya, aku tidak boleh lengah, itu kata Kiba sih.

 _Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak!_

"STARBURST STREAM!" Aku berteriak sambil melakukan jurus pamungkas milik si pendekar hitam itu dengan kecepatan yang sama dan berhenti ketika aku melakukan langkah terakhirnya, yakni dengan menusuk ke arah depan tanpa tahu bagian mana yang kuserang.

 _Tuing... Tuing..._

"Ahn~"

"Kyahn~"

 **Jurusmu memang berhasil memberikan 801 Damage, dengan catatan serangan terakhir tidak menghasilkan damage**

Eh, aku menekan bagian dada milik mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja! Padahal aku ingin bertobat, oh tidak! Tapi seengaknya mereka sudah hampir tidak kuat tampaknya karena serangan yang kutiru dari pendekar dengan nama game "Kirito" itu. Mereka berdua langsung memancarkan cahaya putih.

"Arara, Issei, kau menang, selamat ya! Ufufu~" Akeno menghilang lebih dahulu setelah cahaya itu bersinar dengan terang dan dirinya menghilang dalam beberapa partikel.

"Ise, aku tahu kau memang bisa, mungkin serangan Starburst apapun milikmu itu menggunakan sisa MP yang kau dapat dari potion itu. Mungkin itu yang membuatmu mengalahkan kami." Kata Rias sambil menyusul Akeno dalam waktu singkat.

Eh, aku tidak duga kalau jurus pamungkas adalah jurus pamungkas, tapi boleh juga strategiku, dan perjuanganku mengalahkan mereka menggunakan strategi dan barang sekitar. Mungkin karena aku mendapat pengetahuannya dari JoJo.

Tiba-tiba saja, sinar putih itu memancar dari bawahku dan membuatku terbutakan dengan seberapa silaunya sinar itu. Lalu, disekelilingku terdapat sebuah sinar putih dan aku melihat sebuah

 **Tutorial selesai!**

 **TBC**

 **Ah, sudahlah, menulis battle scene Issei vs Kiba & Koneko dan Issei vs Rias & Akeno memang sedikit membuat tanganku kesemutan tanda capek. Apalagi baru saja menyelesaikan tugas ekonomiku. Sambil merivisi dan mengisi sebagian 'plot hole' yang mungkin ada di Chap 1, dan Chap 2, oh ya, perkembangan Issei selama 1 chapter ada di tempat lain, yakni "Issei The Gamer Character Sheet"**


End file.
